


Perdido en tu sonrisa

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Double Life, Drama, Family, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun no supo cuándo comenzó todo con exactitud, solo recuerda una situación en especial. Recordaba haberle preguntado una estupidez, pero fue su respuesta o su sonrisa lo que despertó en él ese sentimiento. Mucho más fácil era ser ciego y no querer ver los hechos, pero la historia era muy distinta cuando la verdad se presentaba ante los ojos. Seiya comenzó a hablar, lastimando a Shun quien intentaba hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que él estaba ahí y que no lo dejaría.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>(Pareja principal: Shun/Seiya)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shun no supo cuándo comenzó todo con exactitud, solo recuerda una situación en especial. Tal vez esa fue la primera vez que vio a Seiya como algo más que a un amigo y, en especial, como algo más que su cuñado.

Era un día muy soleado y la luz se filtraba por la ventana empapando el rostro del Pegasus, dándole un aspecto único y mágico. Una sonrisa bastó... ¿bastó? O quizás eran muchos factores que se entrelazaban con esa imagen.

Shun no lo supo en ese momento, pero al pensar el cuándo y los por qué, retrocedía en su mente hasta ese día en particular, que no era un día de importancia en la vida de nadie, era un día más. Andrómeda recuerda haberle preguntado una estupidez, pero fue su respuesta o su sonrisa lo que despertó en él ese sentimiento prohibido. _Amor_.

Seiya había ido a vivir al departamento de los hermanos y si bien Shun no se inmiscuía en las decisiones de su hermano, no podía explicarse qué había pasado con Shaka, con quien Ikki había estado viviendo junto y con quien se llevaba más que bien. Incluso, la semana anterior, habían ido a comer a un restorán juntos.

A decir verdad, si le daban a elegir, prefería a su amigo de batallas como cuñado. Aunque nunca lo demostró por respeto a su hermano, Shaka no le agradaba mucho. No porque Andrómeda pensara que era una mala persona o algo por el estilo; tan solo era una cuestión de piel. Había algo en Virgo que no le convencía del todo; creía que su hermano mayor merecía alguien mejor, y sin duda, con el correr del tiempo pudo comprobarlo, Seiya era ese alguien.

Fue fácil la convivencia. Aunque Seiya era muy desordenado, ayudaba con la parte económica. Una vez acomodados los tres hubo tiempo de sobra para compartir momentos. Ikki trabajaba todo el día, parecía que no dormía ni comía, mucho menos vivía.

Por su lado, Shun estudiaba a la noche en la universidad, mientras que Seiya trabajaba medio tiempo y estudiaba. No estaba muy conforme con su trabajo, pero era lo único que tenía, además le daba espacio para estudiar, que eso era lo que más le importaba.

Era a la noche cuando Shun más compartía momentos con Seiya. Ikki siempre se encontraba trabajando y cuando no, dormía. Solían llegar a la hora de la cena, y el que lo hacía primero preparaba la comida; usualmente era Seiya, ya que Shun se quedaba hablando con sus compañeros a la salida del instituto.

Seiya parecía su padre: lo retaba cuando llegaba tarde, lo obligaba a comer, le preguntaba si había estudiado. Hacía tiempo que alguien no se comportaba así con él, ya que su hermano mayor estaba muy ocupado trabajando. Sun no se quejaba de eso, pues gracias a él podía estudiar y tenía todo lo que tenía; fue por eso que en más de una ocasión calló su amor.

El Santo del Pegasus y el de Andrómeda se hicieron muy amigos, más cercanos de lo que ya de por sí lo eran en el pasado. A la noche, que era cuando se quedaban a solas, se la pasaban hablando hasta que la mañana los sorprendían.

Sin embargo a Shun no le cerraban muchas cosas, quiso hablarlo con su hermano, pero este en ese último tiempo se mostraba muy reticente. Había algo que al joven no le gustaba; podía percibir que su hermano no amaba a Seiya como este se lo merecía o como cualquier persona merecía ser querida y respetada. Pensaba en eso cuando sonó el teléfono, tal vez como una manera de darle una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿Shun? Soy Seiya. ¿Está tu hermano?_

—No, todavía no vino.

— _¿No fue en todo el día para el departamento?_

—N-No. —Shun escuchó como Seiya maldecía por lo bajo— ¿Te pasó algo?

— _Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No tengo mucho crédito para hablar, me queda una llamada más. Dentro de un rato llamo de nuevo. Se me corta, nos vemos._

Shun se quedó muy preocupado, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a su hermano al trabajo sin perder tiempo en vestirse ni peinarse. Solo se calzó, se cambió la parte de abajo del pijama y se puso un abrigo. Por suerte no quedaba lejos, pero al llegar le dijeron que no estaba, que se había ido hacía rato. Ahora ¿dónde lo encontraba? Lo peor de todo era que sospechaba que Seiya estaba en apuros. Volvió al departamento y prendió la contestadora que marcaba un mensaje nuevo.

— _Hola, ¿Ikki? ¿Shun? ¿Están ahí? Contesten, por favor._ —Shun se acercó a la maquina como si de esa manera pudiera estar más cerca de su amigo—. _Bueno, escúchame Ikki: estoy en la calle Migdar al 1392 en una localidad llamada Balamb. Me mandaron a entregar unos papeles a un lugar que no tengo la más remota idea de dónde queda, y me perdí. Tenía que llegar a destino a las siete de la tarde y visto y considerando que son las nueve de la noche creo que ya no llego... pero la peor parte viene ahora: perdí el dinero. ¡Sí, ya sé! En este momento estarás diciendo: "¡Siempre te digo, Seiya, sé más cuidadoso, no seas tan despistado!"; pero bueno, ven a buscarme por..._ —La comunicación se cortó.

Shun rebobinó el mensaje y anotó la dirección. Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo en un taxi, ya que Ikki no daba señales de vida. Tomó el dinero que tenían guardado para casos de emergencia y salió rápidamente así como estaba, por completo despeinado y a medio vestir, total ya había salido a la calle en esa condición y ahora lo haría en coche.

Al llegar vio a su amigo sentado en un banco, acurrucado a causa del frío y de la lluvia. Subieron al taxi y se dirigieron al departamento. Shun le recomendó que se quitara las prendas mojadas y se diera un baño con agua tibia, mientras tanto le prepararía una bebida caliente.

—Ikki no volvió, por lo que veo —dijo Seiya con tristeza y hasta con un poco de enojo.

—N-No. —Shun no quería contarle a su amigo que tampoco estaba trabajando.

Él mismo se preguntaba en qué andaba su hermano. Cuando estaba por decirle se escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Ikki había regresado. Saludó a su hermanito y fue al cuarto a ver cómo estaba Seiya, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Andrómeda se quedó solo en la cocina, pensando al respecto. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que pudo oír a su hermano elevando la voz, Seiya no tardó en elevarla también y por curiosidad Shun se acercó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

— _¡Ikki, no lo hice a propósito!_

— _¡Pero no puedes ser tan idiota de perder esa cantidad de dinero!_

Se alejó de la puerta y prendió la televisión para distraerse un poco. Ikki y Seiya no salían del cuarto y no transcurrió mucho hasta que de vuelta las voces de los dos le llamaron la atención y volvió a acercarse a la puerta para oír la pelea.

— _Eres una basura._ —La voz del Pegasus estaba quebrada.

— _¡Termina de una vez con eso!_

— _No estabas trabajando, lo sé por qué te llamé._

— _¡¿Sabes en dónde estaba?!_

— _No sé qué carajo hago contigo._

— _Entonces vete, no te necesito._

Shun se alejó de nuevo, quedándose muy preocupado, más por Seiya quien sonaba muy dolido, sin dejar de la que su hermano cada día le intrigaba más. Andrómeda estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y discusiones de esos dos; sin embargo ambos se quedaron más de una hora en el cuarto. Cuando Ikki salió se le hizo evidente que se habían arreglado.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, Shun.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí, tengo que trabajar. —Y se fue dejando a Shun muy desconcertado.

El Pegasus no salía de su cuarto por lo que Andrómeda se acercó para saber cómo estaba, pero por la oscuridad no podían verlo, solo figurarse que estaba acostado en la cama.

—¿Ya estás durmiendo, Seiya?

—No, pasa. —Era evidente que había estado llorando y mucho.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —El Pegasus quiso sonar casual y despreocupado lejos de conseguirlo.

—Porque... te escuché llorar.

—Te debió parecer. Estoy bien.

—¿Vas a cenar algo?

—No tengo hambre. —Shun decidió dejar a su amigo solo, quería quedarse a su lado pero no quería invadir su privacidad, para sorpresa de él, Seiya volvió a hablarle—. Podríamos tomar un té. ¿Te parece?

Y así fue. Mientras tomaban la infusión caliente Shun ayudó a su cuñado a estudiar para los exámenes. Ya era costumbre, siempre se quedaban los dos hasta altas horas de la noche repasando una, otra y otra vez los temas.

Andrómeda terminaba devastado, pero le encantaba compartir esas horas con su amigo, le encantaba conversar. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos. El Pegasus agradecía ese gesto, ya que Shun no tenía ninguna obligación de quedarse despierto para estudiar algo que a él no le servía para nada; sin dejar de lado que debía tener sus propias actividades o asuntos por atender.

 

**(…)**

 

Esa mañana Seiya se fue a trabajar y volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Su cara lo decía todo, Shun se encontraba desconcertado.

—¿Por qué volviste?

—¡Me echaron! —exclamó Seiya indignado.

—¡¿Te echaron?! —preguntó Shun reafirmando la obviedad y levantándose del sillón de un tirón.

—Encima ahora lo voy a tener que soportar a tu hermano... —Al decir esto el Pegasus se censuró—. Lo siento. Es que debo devolver ese dinero y cuando le cuente a tu hermano... ¡Me va a matar!

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Te haré algo para tomar.

—Gracias. Eres muy bueno, Shun —dijo acariciándole al paso y con sutileza la mejilla en un gesto natural y fraternal para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

Aquel contacto le produjo un sin fin de sensaciones a Andrómeda; se puso a prepararle un té con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Cuánto podía hacer una simple caricia! El ruido del teléfono sonando lo sacó de su ensoñación de una manera muy cruel.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿Shun? ¿Cómo estás?_ —Shun se sorprendió, era Shaka.

—Bien. ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó evitando pronunciar su nombre para que Seiya no lo escuchara, sin embargo el Pegasus había salido de su habitación y prestaba atención a la conversación y eso lo puso más nervioso.

— _Bien. ¿Está tu hermano?_

—N-No. ¿Quieres que le deje algo dicho?

— _¡¿Dónde anda?!_ —cuestionó casi en son de reproche—. _No, nada más dile que me llame_.

—Se lo diré.

— _Gracias. Nos vemos._

—Nos vemos. —Shun colgó el teléfono prácticamente temblando y con torpeza se dirigió a la cocina a seguir preparando el té. Su rostro lo decía todo. Seiya se acercó y le buscó la mirada, que esquivaba constantemente.

—¿Quién era, Shun? —preguntó Seiya adivinando que no quería contarle.

—N-Nadie —balbuceó temblando.

—Nadie. Ah… —dijo con cierto tono sarcástico— O sea... estuviste hablando solo. Por simple gusto, ¿no?

—Era para mí, ¿ok?

—¿Y no estabas? Digo, como le dijiste a _Shaka_ que "no estaba". —Ahora sí lo había pillado.

—Si lo sabes, ¿para qué me atormentas?

—¿Por qué me lo ocultas? —reprochó, pero era tan obvio.

—No quería... hacerte sentir mal —confesó Andrómeda tirando a la basura el saquito de té.

—¿Por qué me haría sentir mal? Si seguro que llamó por algo así como... —Trató de pensar en una excusa creíble, engañándose— para pedirle algo a Ikki.

—Seguro —concedió notando el esfuerzo de su cuñado por hacerse creer aquello.

—Sí, ¿no? Digo, no sería tan estúpido de llamar aquí sabiendo que yo... ¿verdad?

—Obvio —respondió Shun acercándole la taza.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —El Pegasus quiso hacer de cuenta que no le importaba— ¿Qué te dijo? —dio un sorbo a su té, expectante.

—Que le dejara dicho a mi hermano que lo llame. —No le encontraba sentido seguir ocultando la conversación.

—Ah... —soltó y se fue con la taza a su cuarto para encerrarse allí la mayor parte del día, hasta la llegada de Ikki.

El Phoenix se preparó algo rápido para poder llevarse y comer en el camino, Shun había cocinado, pero su hermano argumentó que debía irse. ¿Otra vez tendía que ir a trabajar? Si recién había llegado.

—¿Seiya volvió? ¿Tan temprano? —preguntó al aire y Shun no quería ser él, el comunicador de semejante noticia; sin embargo eso le hizo recordar.

—Sí. Por cierto, llamó Shaka. —Andrómeda se quedó callado esperando a ver la reacción y la respuesta de su hermano

—Ah, ¿sí? Y... ¿qué te dijo? —investigó haciéndose el desinteresado, pero había sido más que obvio su interés.

—Que lo llames.

—Gracias. Iré a ver cómo está Seiya —dijo y se encerró en el cuarto. Para esas alturas Shun ya había tomado como costumbre escuchar las discusiones de aquellos dos. Así que se acercó con mucho sigilo a la puerta y apoyó la oreja.

— _¡¿No ves que eres un estúpido?! —La voz de Ikki sonaba muy enojada._

— _No me trates así. —Se defendió Seiya_

— _Más vale que mañana salgas a buscar trabajo._

— _Mejor deja las cosas así. No me prestes ese dinero. —_ En su interior Shun, deseaba conseguir ese dinero de cualquier forma, si al menos estuviera trabajando podría darle esa suma y evitar esas discusiones.

— _No se trata del dinero, Seiya. Es que... solamente a ti te puede pasar algo así._ —Se podía escuchar el andar del Phoenix por la habitación.

— _¿A-A dónde vas?_ —preguntó Seiya con la voz trémula.

— _¿A dónde voy a ir? A trabajar._

— _¿A esta hora?_

— _¡¿Qué me estás insinuando, Seiya!?_ —Otra vez sonaba furioso.

— _Nada... es que me siento un poco… triste. Y quería que te quedaras conmigo. Lo que me pasó hoy... ¡encima desaprobé el examen! Soy un inútil._

—Ja, _tú lo dijiste._

El Pegasus nada respondió frente a ese comentario. Por otro lado Shun no podía creer que su hermano le diera semejante respuesta. Aun así, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse ya que su hermano abrió la puerta y casi lo sorprende del otro lado.

Ikki volvió de "trabajar" a la madrugada, Shun lo escuchó entrar ya que no podía dormir a causa de la angustia que toda la situación le generaba. Silenciosamente, el Phoenix entró al cuarto que compartía con su pareja para acostarse junto a él.

Seiya se encontraba despierto, ya que se había pasado todas esas horas de ausencia llorando. Al sentir el cuerpo de su chico en la cama, lo buscó para abrazarlo. Este correspondió el abrazo, pero al descubrir el rostro del Pegasus húmedo se lo reprochó.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —cuestionó con dureza. Seiya nada respondió, por algún motivo, el tono de voz empleado le había dolido, generando así un torrente de lágrima silencioso. Escondió el rostro para no ser descubierto otra vez—. Seiya —refunfuñó— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
—N-Nada —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.  
—A ver, dime… ¿por qué estas llorando? —suspiró hastiado— ¿Qué hice ahora?  
—Nada. No te preocupes. —Seiya trataba de calmar la situación.  
—No te hagas la víctima —pidió Ikki cansado de la situación.  
—No me hago la víctima —refutó el Pegasus un poco ofendido.

Viendo que nada conseguiría así, el Phoenix buscó la boca de su amante para introducir la lengua. Obligado más que nada por la situación, Seiya correspondió el gesto. Ikki creía que la mejor manera de arreglar la situación era teniendo sexo, así que abrazó al Pegasus a la vez que deslizaba las manos hasta el trasero de Seiya; este quería, quería hacerlo con su pareja... pero no así, porque hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban juntos de aquella forma. Ikki no comprendió ese sentir.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? —Le preguntó incitándolo a bajar hasta la entrepierna.

Comprendiendo el mensaje se deslizó bajo las sábanas hasta llegar al miembro erguido del Phoenix. Se lo metió en la boca sin poder evitar sentirse un poco humillado. Por supuesto que no lo demostró, no quería que Ikki se molestara de nuevo.

Quiso evitarlo, el Pegasus en verdad quería evitarlo, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas. Sintiendo las gotas sobre la piel, Ikki se lo cuestionó enfurecido.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hice, Seiya?! —Lo apartó de su entrepierna con brusquedad— Deja. Detente, no sigas. No puedo hacerlo si estás llorando.  
—Perdón —pidió apenado.  
—Necesitas un psicólogo —dijo de manera ofensiva.  
—Te prometo que no lloro más. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo.  
—Es que a veces no te entiendo, no entiendo qué es lo que hago mal. ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Es eso? —preguntó enojado.  
—Sí. Sí, quiero. Es que... —Seiya se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.  
—¿Es que? —Ikki ya estaba impaciente.  
—Es que no quiero así. Quiero que hagamos el amor —susurró el Pegasus sin saber cómo explicarle que lo que quería de él era afecto.  
—Siempre hacemos el amor, porque nos amamos ¿verdad?  
—Sí —contestó convencido.

El Phoenix volvió a la carga besándolo con más ternura en la boca. Con dulzura y paciencia lo desvistió por completo. Luego de quitarse él mismo la ropa, lo abrazó sintiendo el calor de la piel.

Eso era lo que quería Seiya, por lo menos en ese momento. En un arrebato, Ikki se situó encima de él para penetrarlo con salvajismo. No era que a Seiya no le gustaba hacerlo así o que era un mojigato, pero en ese último tiempo necesitaba imperiosamente sentirse amado y respetado.

Quería sentirlo a Ikki muy profundo en su corazón y no solo en su trasero. Ya estaba cansado de eso. Generándole dolor, no físico sino también sentimental, el Phoenix metió el pene dando un par de movimientos en seco para enseguida eyacular.

El Pegasus quedó con las piernas aún abiertas, sintiendo como el líquido se escurría entre las nalgas. Ikki se tumbó a un costado para preguntarle con desidia.

—¿Acabaste? —Así de frío sonó, así de frío fue, así de frío lo sintió Seiya.  
—Sí —mintió.

¿Para qué decirle la verdad, para qué decirle que no? ¿Para obligarlo a hacer algo que de seguro, como siempre, no quería? No. Mejor así, además, no tenía ganas, su miembro se encontraba tan flácido como al principio.

Aprovechando que el Phoenix se había quedado profundamente dormido, Seiya se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para alejarse de ese lugar. Quería llorar y no pretendía ser descubierto de nuevo, quería evitar la misma situación. Al escuchar que su cuñado estaba en la cocina, Andrómeda se levantó enseguida de la cama, excusándose con que quería beber un poco de agua y se quedó haciéndole compañía.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó y Seiya negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con señas que se sentara a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? —En respuesta el Pegasus se abrazó a las piernas flexionadas sobre la silla y escondió la mirada— ¿Discutiste con mi hermano otra vez?  
—Algo así. —Por fin habló, con la voz quebrada.  
—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

A Seiya no le parecía correcto hablar de esos asuntos con su cuñado, con el hermano de su pareja. No por desconfianza, sino porque no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo a Andrómeda con temas sexuales que incluían a Ikki.

—No. Está bien, Shun. No te preocupes —contestó, aunque en realidad lo que más quería era hablar con alguien.  
—¿Quieres que te haga un té? —ofreció y el Pegasus le sonrió con afecto; de nuevo esa mueca apacible que tanto lo idiotizaba. A Seiya le encantaban esos gestos desinteresados, ¿por qué Ikki y Shun eran tan distintos?— ¿Ahora qué fue? —preguntó desobedeciendo el pedido de su amigo, quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, aunque fuera hablando.  
—No discutimos. Tan solo... —Seiya no sabía cómo hablar del tema, qué palabras utilizar que describieran mejor sus sentimientos—. Es que... yo... no sé... —soltó una risita sintiéndose muy estúpido por el pensamiento que no tardó en hacerlo verbal—. Me siento solo. —Y cuánto dolor le causaron a Shun esas palabras; quería ser él, la persona a su lado.  
—No estás solo —fue lo único que Andrómeda pudo pronunciar, aunque le hubiera gustado gritarle en la cara cuanto lo amaba. El Pegasus solo sonrió frente a tanta dulzura.  
—Lo sé. Me refiero a… emocionalmente —dijo sin saber aún cómo explicarse y mucho menos sin interpretar lo que su amigo pretendía decirle.  
—No estás solo —repitió reafirmando sus sentimientos y tratando de sincerarse con mucha sutileza.  
—Gracias. Ya se me pasará.

Cuánta verdad en esas palabras. Shun lo sabía, su hermano y Seiya siempre discutían o tenían altibajos en la relación, pero a la larga terminaban como en un principio: diciéndose el uno al otro cuánto se amaban y que nunca se dejarían. El agua hervía en la tetera; Andrómeda volvió en sí de su ensimismamiento para ir en busca de una taza para el té, sin embargo su amigo lo detuvo.

—Gracias, Shun, pero me voy a dormir. Aunque no lo creas, me sirvió mucho hablar esto contigo.

Shun asintió y luego de quedarse solo se sentó en la silla a analizar lo ocurrido. No era correcto lo que hacía, tratar de ocupar el lugar privilegiado de su querido hermano mayor. ¿ _Querido_? Se estaba comportando en ese último tiempo de una manera que a Shun le fastidiaba demasiado. Aun así jamás cometería tal aberración.

 

**(…)  
**

 

Cuando Seiya despertó se encontraba solo como todas las mañanas. ¿Mañanas? Mejor dicho _mediodía_. Por ese día no iría en busca de trabajo, pero al otro sin falta lo haría. No quería soportar un día más la cara de enojo de Ikki.

Se levantó de la cama y mientras se vestía podía escuchar a Shun cocinando. Una vez vestido salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño. Luego de lavarse los dientes y la cara fue a hacerle compañía a su cuñado. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de todo estaba de buen humor; hasta podría decirse feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

—¡Ah! —Sorprendió a Andrómeda por la espalda haciéndole cosquillas— ¿Cómo, el Santo de Andrómeda, puede estar tan desconcentrado? —preguntó divertido.  
—¡Seiya! —exclamó entre divertido y nervioso por el inusual contacto— Sabía que venías por atrás. Tan solo que no esperaba un ataque por parte tuya y encima por la espalda. Qué bajo de tu parte —argumento en su defensa.  
—Ah, ¿sí? —Lo tomó con vileza por el cuello y lo arrastró hasta el sillón—. Vas a ver de lo que soy capaz —dijo divertido.  
—¡Seiya, estoy cocinando! —vociferó tirado en el sillón a la vez que forcejeaba con su amigo— ¡Se me quema la comida y vas a terminar comiendo la comida del perro!  
—¡Qué comida ni que nada! Ahora vas a ver mi súper re contra ataque. Además no tenemos perro.  
—¡¿Qué pavadas dices?! ¿Te escuchas hablar? —dijo Shun rompiendo a reír con ganas.  
—¡Pegasus rui sei ken! —exclamó el Pegasus imitando su ataque supremo a la vez que con las dos manos y a la velocidad de la luz le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.  
—¡No! —suplicó sin dejar de reía por la tortura del ataque— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos? —amenazó levantando a su amigo con la fuerza de sus brazos.  
—¡Uy, Shun! ¡Te desconozco! ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Tu Nebula Storm? —preguntó desafiante.  
—No, esto. —Y tomando el florero encima de la mesa ratona le echó todo el agua encima.  
—Ah. Listo —murmuró haciéndose el ofendido—. Ya vas a ver. Voy a encender mi cosmos y la venganza será terrible. Te voy a hacer mi súper.  
—Te lo merecías —dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.  
—Sí que tienes fuerza, Shun —reconoció a la vez que esperaba a que su respiración también se regularizara.  
—¿Viste? Ten cuidado, _mocoso_. —Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta el horno para apagarlo.  
—Ahora te haces el grandecito.  
—Lo soy. Por unos meses lo soy. Así que de ahora en más, las cosas en esta casa serán distintas para ti —bromeó—, por empezar ve a limpiar mi cuarto.  
—Sí, claro. Ahora voy —ironizó Seiya a la vez que a traición volvía a atormentar a su amigo.  
—¡Basta! Hoy sí que estás de buen humor —adivinó, contento de verlo así.  
—¿Has visto? —admitió con una sonrisa— Y como estoy de buen humor, te voy a torturar todo el día.  
—Eso seguro —dijo Shun poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesada—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás de buen humor?  
—Porque puedo torturarte todo el día —respondió con tono de obviedad mientras empezaba a ayudar a su amigo poniendo la mesa para almorzar. Andrómeda no sabía si tomar eso como lo que era, que estaba feliz porque iban a estar todo el día juntos. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el Pegasus habló de nuevo—. Mañana empiezo a buscar trabajo y después no voy a tener tiempo para molestarte. Lo tengo que aprovechar ahora.

Ese día, podría afirmar Shun, fue uno de los más felices en su vida. ¿Cómo un simple día compartido con alguien especial podía convertirse en lo mejor? Con el correr del día Andrómeda podía reafirmar que sin duda recordaría ese día, sin embargo a medida que pasaban las horas veía a su amigo algo triste; enseguida comprendió por qué cuando este le preguntó por su hermano.

—¿No llamó mientras yo estaba afuera o en el baño?  
—Ya te dije, Seiya... ¡No! —respondió Shun a la vez que veía como una mano le quitaba sorpresivamente la revista que leía.  
—¿Vas a escucharme cuando te hablo, pendejo? —dijo Seiya divertido e imitando a su pareja. Shun comprendió, sin embargo el nuevo juego se vio interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono— ¡Ahí está! —exclamó a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el aparato sin perder tiempo.

Su cara lo decía todo y revelaba su ansiedad. Shun se detuvo a observar las expresiones de su amigo; por lo visto eran malas noticias. Cuando cortó, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como un loco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que encontrar a tu hermano.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Seiya, tranquilízate un poco —exigió al ver las vueltas que daba su amigo.  
—Es Seika, me acaban de avisar que está enferma, debo ir al instituto en donde está.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Está sola allí, no tiene a nadie. Yo… debo... —Le costaba formular las palabras.  
—Seiya, cálmate, por favor —pidió Andrómeda a la vez que lo tomaba entre sus brazos—. Tranquilo. ¿En dónde era que estaba ella?  
—Yamaguchi —pronunció mientras una lágrima se le escurría por la mejilla dando a parar sobre el hombro de su cuñado.  
—Eso es lejos. —Era verdad y estando en Tokio necesitaría suficiente dinero para moverse.  
—Lo sé. Por eso debo encontrar a tu hermano cuanto antes para pedirle prestado. ¡Encima vamos a necesitar para los dos! —dijo el Pegasus con inocencia, porque Ikki no lo acompañaría.  
—Ya vendrá, no te preocupes. Para ahorrar tiempo, mientras tanto prepara tus cosas, date un baño y espéralo pacientemente.

Eso era lo que Seiya necesitaba, alguien que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento porque su mente estaba en blanco, mejor dicho, en su mente solo tenía a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. O una de ellas.

Acompañado por su amigo, el Pegasus preparó todo, pero el Phoenix no aparecía. A las once de la noche, pasada dos horas del llamado, Seiya estaba en verdad impaciente y al borde de una crisis, por lo que Shun trató de ubicarlo, pero en su trabajo, como siempre, no estaba. Apareció sorpresivamente al rato.

—Ikki... —exclamó Shun aún con el teléfono en la mano al verlo entrar— Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.  
—Si les dije que volvería tarde —espetó muy resuelto. En realidad nunca lo había dicho, pero era así siempre.  
—Ikki...—Seiya se abalanzó sobre él en busca del refugio que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.  
—Estoy cansado, Seiya —rezongó Ikki a la vez que correspondía el abrazo más por compromiso que por afecto— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? —Seiya, ayudado por Shun porque no podía formar una idea clara a causa de la angustia, le contó lo del llamado—. Ah. Lo que necesitas es dinero —afirmó al terminar de escuchar a los otros dos parloteando.  
—S-Sí —balbuceó el Pegasus, esa no era lo importante, aunque sí era una realidad que necesitaba dinero.  
—¿Mañana tomas el vuelo? —preguntó a la vez que sacaba de la billetera suficiente dinero.  
—Cuánto antes, pero... —dijo viendo la actitud de su pareja— ¿no me acompañarás?  
—¿Tengo? —cuestionó sin tacto.  
—Ikki... es la idea —espetó Seiya un poco dolido.  
—Pero... sería mucho gasto si vamos los dos. Además, ¿qué voy a hacer allá?

Eso era el colmo, por lo menos para Shun. Por su lado Seiya se volvía a engañar diciéndose que Ikki tenía razón. ¿Para qué gastar de más? Aunque lo que necesitaba en ese momento era compañía, no se sentía con el derecho de pedírselo; porque estaba sin trabajo y el dinero era de Ikki.

Al otro día, Seiya se levantó con unas ojeras que indicaban lo poco que había dormido. Ikki seguía en la cama, pues no podía despertarse debido a lo tarde que se había acostado y a lo cansado que había llegado.

Shun, viendo que su hermano no se levantaría, decidió ayudar a su cuñado en lo que necesitara. Le preparó el desayuno mientras Seiya terminaba de preparar la valija; lo acompañó hasta el aeropuerto y esperó pacientemente el vuelo con él mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. Antes de irse, el Pegasus le pidió algo que lo dejó muy desconcertado.

—Vigílalo a tu hermano por mí, ¿sí? —Shun solo asintió sin comprender del todo el pedido y cuánto sentido cobraría más adelante.

Volvió cerca del mediodía, por lo que pasó antes por el mercado para comprar el almuerzo, no tenía ganas de cocinar así que llevó consigo un par de paquetes de comida rápida para hacer. Además, Seiya no estaba así que no tenía motivaciones para cocinar. Sin duda lo extrañaría todo ese tiempo. Al llegar al departamento, su hermano ya estaba levantado y miraba televisión con el pijama puesto.

—¿Se fue bien? —preguntó el Phoenix mientras cambiaba de canal.  
—¿Y cómo quieres que se vaya? ¿Tiene a su hermana enferma y sola en un lugar alejado? —contestó de manera un poco agresiva.

Nunca le había hablado a su hermano mayor con ese tono de voz, pero la situación ya lo superaba. Trataba de demostrarle, con todo el respeto que Ikki le infundía, el daño que le estaba causando a Seiya con sus actitudes egoístas.

—¡Uy! Parece que hoy alguien no está de buen humor —dijo Ikki con ironía.  
—¿Vas a almorzar? —preguntó Andrómeda más tranquilo viendo como se levantaba perezoso del sillón.  
—No. Almorzaré afuera. Tengo trabajo pendiente. ¿Tú... vas a hacer algo hoy a la tarde? —preguntó muy curioso.  
—Sí. Tengo que ir a encontrarme con mis compañeros para terminar el trabajo práctico. ¿Por qué me preguntas?  
—Por las llaves… para saber si me las llevaba —respondió convincente.  
—Llévalas, si no quieres quedarte afuera.

Luego del fugaz diálogo, el Phoenix entró a la ducha y en cuanto Shun quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba solo. Menos ganas tenía ahora de cocinar, por lo que, ordenando lo que había comprado se preparó para encontrarse con sus compañeros; pero debido a que faltaban miembros del grupo, el trabajo práctico se vio suspendido.

La lluvia torrencial que había dado comienzo hizo desistir a más de uno. No podían hacerlo si solo estaba él y su compañero de banco. Decepcionado por la irresponsabilidad de sus compañeros, Andrómeda volvió al departamento empapado. Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí.

—Hola, Shun, tanto tiempo. Nos vemos —dijo Shaka sin darle tiempo a nada mientras se perdía por el camino. En la puerta Ikki estaba parado con cara de "¿y ahora qué digo?"  
—Ikki —pronunció Andrómeda con cierto tono de decepción frente a semejante situación.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó resuelto a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
—¿Cómo "qué"? ¡¿Qué hacía Shaka aquí?! —preguntó enojado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada.  
—¿Qué estás insinuando, Shun? —El Phoenix se mostraba molesto e incómodo— ¿Tú también estás como Seiya? —se quejó yendo al baño en busca de una toalla.  
—¿Qué quieres que piense, que vino a tomar el té? —cuestionó con ironía.  
—Suficiente tengo con Seiya, ahora no vengas tú con eso. Vino a buscar sus cosas, no pude evitarlo, se apareció de imprevisto y, bueno... ¡¿no lo voy a recibir?! —exclamó mientras le alcanzaba algunas ropas secas.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones nervioso? —investigó mientras se secaba el cabello.  
—Ponte en mi lugar, Shun. Es obvio que cualquiera pensaría... —Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas— algo raro. ¿Cómo explicar que me llevo bien con mi ex? Seiya no lo entendería con lo celoso, posesivo y perseguido que es.

Pues, todos pensarían que era con justa razón, y es que al ver a Virgo uno no podía evitar pensar que el cielo se había abierto dejando caer un ángel. Cualquiera estaría celoso, perseguido y posesivo si el ex de su pareja era Shaka.

—No tiene por qué venir aquí, menos cuando tu _novio_ no está —opinó Shun cortante a la vez que llevaba sus ropas mojadas al lavarropas.  
—¿Y cuándo le doy sus cosas? Tiene derecho ¿no? Después de todo se vino de Grecia por mí y ahora… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle lo que le corresponde, fueron muchos años viviendo juntos —argumentó mientras le preparaba un té.  
—Puedes dárselas en la calle, no hace falta que venga hasta aquí.  
—Si no pasó nada. Además, no podría si Seiya está aquí; con solo sentir el cosmos de Shaka a cien metros a la redonda me asesina.  
—Igual, no me gusta que venga, no me parece correcto.  
—Hermanito, ¿piensas que yo engañé a Seiya? —cuestionó mientras le ofrecía el té preparado.  
—N-No —respondió dubitativo, porque en realidad pensaba lo contrario.  
—Entonces... no irás a decirle nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado—; digo, ¿para qué? ¿Para hacerlo sentir mal, ahora que está pasando por todo esto? No tiene sentido, si no pasó nada con Shaka.  
—No, por supuesto que no le voy a decir nada. No tengo pruebas.  
—¡Ey! —exclamó Ikki un poco más tranquilo. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que volvió a desaparecer como siempre.

Era verdad, mientras Shun no viera nada en concreto, no alertaría a su cuñado. Cabía la posibilidad de una falsa alarma. Cuánto dolor le causaría más adelante descubrir lo en vano que era todo.

 

**(…)**

 

El timbre del teléfono lo despertó. Como pudo y trastabillando llegó al maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar atormentando su sueño.

 _—¿Shun? ¿Te desperté?_  
—¿Seiya? ¡Seiya! —reaccionó— Dime ¿cómo está Seika?  
— _Bien, por suerte no era nada grave. Llamaba por eso, para avisar que ya me vuelvo._  
—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Shun sorprendido por la rapidez.  
— _Lo último que me faltaba, Shun. Ya tengo suficiente con tu hermano como para que ahora seas tú el que no quiera verme..._  
—No digas eso, tonto —lo retó con dulzura.  
— _Si quieres no vuelvo más_ —dijo Seiya haciéndose el dramático.  
—No es eso. Es que me sorprende. Al final, ¿qué paso?  
— _Como te dije antes, no era nada, por suerte. Un simple resfriado._  
—¡¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?!  
— _Lo que sucedía era que me necesitaban porque soy su único familiar. Si llegaba a pasarle algo grave, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo.; pero no es nada. Se pondrá mejor._  
—Qué suerte.  
— _Bueno, pero no me distraigo más que la llamada es cara. Mañana estaré de vuelta a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Avísale a tu hermano que el avión llega a esa hora, ¿sí? Así me va a buscar al aeropuerto. ¡Pero dile que mi vuelo es a las ocho, porque lo conozco y va a llegar como dos días tarde!_  
-Bueno. A las nueve, ¡digo, a las ocho! Yo le aviso. Nos vemos. —Antes de que su amigo cortara agregó—: Tráeme algo de allí. Algún recuerdo...  
— _¡Ey! Que no vine de vacaciones, además el dinero es de tu hermano._  
—Era broma. Nos vemos, Seiya.

El mensaje llegó con éxito a los oídos de Ikki, sin embargo, como siempre, algo tenía que hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces Shun se preparó para ir a recibir a su cuñado. Seiya no se sorprendió por la ausencia del Phoenix, es más, se lo esperaba.

—¿Está trabajando?  
—Pues… sí —contestó Andrómeda sin saber en verdad qué era de la vida de su hermano.  
—¿Compramos algo rico para tomar con el té? —preguntó el Pegasus alegre como un niño.

Andrómeda solo asintió con una sonrisa. Aquellos gestos en su amigo le fascinaban. Una vez que llegaron a destino, Seiya acomodó las valijas en el cuarto ( _léase_ arrojó) mientras el otro preparaba los té. Sentados a la mesa y disfrutando de la torta recién comprada, Andrómeda se percató de lo silencioso que estaba su cuñado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En Seika? —preguntó curioso, pero el Pegasus negó a la vez que tomaba un poco de su té para pasar el bocado—. Estás muy callado. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—Shun… —pronunció Seiya muy serio, mientras que con la lengua se quitaba el resto de comida adherido a un diente. Hasta esos gestos comunes adoraba en él.  
—¿Sí?  
—Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que seas sincero. —Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar si valía la pena ser sincero o no, le preguntó—: ¿Shaka vino aquí durante mi ausencia?  
—Pues...  
—Sé sincero —ordenó de manera autoritaria.

—Sí. —¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo?— Estuvo aquí.  
—Cómo me lo imaginaba. —El Pegasus se quedó pensativo— ¿Vino a buscar algo o a molestar a Ikki? —Por lo visto quería seguir ciego.  
—Si te refieres a que si los encontré en actitud sospechosa, pues no. Cuando yo llegaba él se iba.  
—De seguro que _ese_ rubio vino a increparle algo —dijo Seiya como mucha bronca.  
—La verdad, no sé —contestó Shun rogando que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, sin embargo eso no pasó, para su desgracia.  
—¿Qué cara puso Ikki cuando llegaste?  
—Pues, se puso nervioso.

Gracias a los dioses la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ikki, quien al ver a su pareja no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle por el dinero.

—¿Te sobró algo de dinero?  
—¡Hola! —exclamó Seiya ignorando la pregunta y abalanzándose sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
—Hola —contestó con su habitual hosquedad—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Me contó Shun... Perdón por no poder ir a buscarte, tenía mucho trabajo —se excusó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
—Bien. Sí, me sobró dinero. —Buscó en los bolsillos para sacar una gran cantidad de billetes.  
—¡Seiya! Mira que serás... —lo retó el Phoenix— ¡¿Cómo vas a tener el dinero así?! ¡Con razón lo pierdes!  
—Perdón —dijo muy apenado.  
—Hola, hermano —saludó Andrómeda al verse ignorado.  
—Ah, hola, hermanito. ¿Qué hay para comer? —preguntó revisando algunas bolsas sobre la mesada.

Luego de almorzar los tres juntos como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, Ikki se disculpó diciendo que iría a dormir la siesta; más para estar con él que por cansancio, Seiya lo acompañó. Shun se quedó lavando los platos, pero al poco tiempo un golpe seco lo hizo sobresaltar.

Ni media hora había pasado y esos dos ya estaban peleando. Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para poder acercarse a la puerta. Ese golpe seco lo había puesto en alerta, pero solo podía escuchar sollozos dentro del cuarto. Y podía reconocer quién era el dueño, pues ya se había acostumbrado al llanto de su amigo.

—¡ _No soporto cuando te pones a llorar como un marica_! —Shun reconoció la voz de su hermano— ¡ _Ya! ¡Termina, no es para tanto_! —Un breve silencio se produjo— _Ven aquí. Ya no llores. No fue mi intención, no pensé que..._ —La voz iba dulcificándose poco a poco. Mas sollozos y luego silencio.

Shun se alejó de la puerta justo a tiempo porque del cuarto Ikki salía turbado y con mucha prisa. Andrómeda solo vio la sombra pasar, no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarle nada. Mejor que se fuera, así podía ir a ver cómo estaba su cuñado, de seguro que llorando.

Sin embargo al ingresar a la habitación y al llamarlo en la penumbra este no le respondió. Shun optó por dejarlo dormir y se fue a seguir con sus quehaceres; pero kuego de cinco horas comenzó a preocuparse por él. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta abierta y lo llamó. Por fortuna obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Seiya?  
—¿Sí, Shun? ¿Qué necesitas? —Se notaba el esfuerzo que Seiya hacía con la voz por sonar normal.  
—Venía a ver si estabas bien. Hace más de cinco horas que estás durmiendo.  
—Estoy bien. ¿Tu hermano volvió?  
—No, todavía no. —Se sentó a su lado en la cama— ¿Qué paso? ¿Discutieron de nuevo?  
—Sí —Fue la corta respuesta del Pegasus.  
—¿Por lo de Shaka? —preguntó sin preámbulos. ¿Por qué otra cosa iban a discutir ese día?  
—Por eso y por todo. Porque no tengo trabajo, porque represento un gasto económico, porque me fui, porque le pregunto a dónde va, porque... —comenzaba a llorar a pesar de hacer todo el esfuerzo por evitarlo— porque existo. Y porque soy un puto marica de mierda que se la pasa mariconeando.  
—Seiya... —Era la primera vez que Shun opinaba sobre ese tema, pero la situación ya lo superaba— deberías replantearte muchas cosas. Digo, si no te hace bien estar con Ikki… ¿para qué seguir?  
—No, Shun. No es eso, es que... ya va a pasar —alegó al no encontrar una verdadera razón—. Estamos pasando por un mal momento, eso es todo.  
—Siempre están pasando por un mal momento. —Shun ya estaba cansando de esa situación—. Es más el tiempo que te la pasas llorando que otra cosa...  
—Quiero estar solo, ¿sí? No te enojas… ¿verdad, Shun? —solicitó y recién ahí, con esas palabras, Andrómeda cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

—Perdón si te incomodé.  
—No, no es eso...  
—¿Vas a tomar algo para merendar?  
—Después —contestó tapándose con las sábanas.

Shun decidió dejarlo solo, además tenía que irse a estudiar. Al volver su hermano todavía no había llegado y Seiya se encontraba bañándose. Avisó de su llegada, se sirvió en un plato la cena y se sentó a esperar a su amigo. Cuando Shun lo vio a Seiya secándose la cara con una toalla no pudo evitar exclamar.

—Seiya, ¡¿qué te paso?!  
—¿Dónde? —preguntó tratando de desentenderse del tema.  
—En la cara. ¿Me vas a decir que no te viste la boca? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
—Ah, por esto lo dices... —dijo restándole importancia a la vez que se tocaba levemente el labio inferior. Andrómeda dejó los cubiertos de lado y se levantó para llegar a donde estaba su amigo. Con las yemas de los dedos recorrió la herida de manera superficial y Seiya emitió un leve quejido de dolor por ese leve contacto.  
—Perdón —dijo retirando los dedos con lentitud—. Seiya, ¿qué paso?  
—Me golpeé —respondió evasivamente—. No es nada Shun, estoy bien.  
—¿Te golpeaste? —preguntó con incredulidad.  
—Sí. Con la mesa de luz. Es que… soy muy torpe —mintió tratando de sonar convincente. Si era lo que creía, Shun sentía que eso era el colmo. Estaba muy enojado con la situación.  
—Y la mesa de luz, por casualidad, ¿se llama Ikki? —arqueó las cejas. Seiya comprendió a la perfección a lo que se refería.  
—Shun... ya te dije. Basta. Me golpeé, eso es todo. Admitamos que tu hermano sea un ogro, pero no sería capaz de... además, ¡soy un Santo de Athena! ¿Te piensas que me dejaría golpear tan fácilmente? —cuestionó con aires de superioridad.  
—Si ese es el punto... ¿cómo demonios te golpeaste con una mesa? —En eso tenía razón. El Pegasus nunca había visto así de enojado a Shun.  
—Estaba dormido, por eso.  
—La única razón de esa herida es mi hermano. Eres tan idiota que te dejarías golpear por él, ¿verdad? —Eso era lo que creía Shun, que por el único por quien Seiya se dejaría golpear sería por su hermano mayor.  
—Shun, basta. Me voy a enojar si sigues insistiendo con lo mismo. —El rostro del Pegasus lo afirmaba: seguiría defendiendo a su pareja hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
—¡No me mientas, Seiya! Yo los escuché hoy al mediodía. ¡Así que deja de defenderlo!  
—¡No tienes por qué andar espiando! —La situación se estaba poniendo tensa, frente a tal negación, Andrómeda no dudó en elevar más la voz.  
—¡Terco! ¡Necio!  
—¡Son sinónimos, imbécil!

—¡Pero es lo que eres!

Nada de sus calificativos llegaron a los oídos de Seiya, se había encerrado en el cuarto para evitar una pelea con Shun; este estaba cansado de todo, así que al otro día ideó una salida _especial_.

Mientras su hermano se iba a trabajar y su cuñado a buscar empleo, decidió averiguar los horarios de Ikki en la oficina. De esa forma supo que tenía una hora de descanso, así que decidió ir a investigar qué era lo que hacía durante ese tiempo, encontrándose con lo que ya se esperaba.

En la puerta, un Shaka muy bien vestido, lo esperaba pacientemente. Shun solo quería la prueba definitiva para poder demostrarle a su cuñado que tenía razón y esta se dio cuando su hermano le abrió a Virgo la puerta del coche y lo saludó con un beso en los labios.

 

_Más claro, echarle lavandina._

 

Al volver al departamento aguardó por Seiya con mucha paciencia, quien llegó por la tarde, alegre por la buena noticia que no podía esperar a compartir.

—¡Conseguí empleo, Shun! —contó el Pegasus radiante de felicidad.  
—Seiya... ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te prometí que si llegaba a ver algo raro te lo contaría?  
—Pues... Sí, lo recuerdo. El primer día que vine a vivir con ustedes —contestó dejando de lado su emoción—; pero mis temores aquella vez eran porque la separación de tu hermano con Shaka había sido muy reciente.  
—Bueno, pues... —Andrómeda continuó hablando con más seguridad— Hoy lo seguí a Ikki hasta el trabajo. Mejor dicho, lo esperé a la salida... —Seiya estaba expectante, aunque a decir verdad sabía por dónde iba el diálogo.  
—Y alguien más lo estaba esperando —casi afirmó.  
—Shaka —respondió un tanto asustado por la posible reacción y al ver que Seiya lo iba asumiendo continuó contándole— Y bueno, Ikki lo recibió muy bien. —Trataba de buscar la mejor forma de decírselo, lastimándolo lo menos posible.  
—¿C-Cómo? —se animó a preguntar el Pegasus.  
—Con un beso.  
—¿En dónde? —Parecía que Seiya estaba muy dispuesto a seguir negando todo.  
—En la frente —bromeó iracundo—. ¡¿En dónde va a ser Seiya?! ¡En la boca!  
—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? —Y el Pegasus seguía con lo mismo. Harto de la situación Shun se lo dijo sin anestesia.  
—Mi hermano te está engañando con Shaka. —Un breve silencio se produjo, Seiya se llevó una mano al cuello en señal de cansancio y se sentó en la silla, cerca de su amigo.  
—Pero un beso no es un engaño —concluyó.  
—¡Seiya, basta! —Eso sí lo superaba— Deja de ser tan ciego.  
—Shun... si te lo digo, pensarás que soy un idiota. Y lo peor de todo es que… es verdad, soy un idiota —dijo sonriendo con amargura—, pero ya lo sabía. —Dejó a Andrómeda perplejo y desarmado, en verdad no se lo esperaba— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? —finalizó apenado y avergonzado.  
—Seiya... ¿c-cómo…? No puedes estar así, al lado de una persona que no te toma en cuenta, que no te valora.  
—No es eso —buscó justificar los hechos—, Shaka… ¡tú lo has visto! Es hermoso, nadie en la tierra podría decirle que no a semejante rubio. —En sus palabras se notaba la poca autoestima que se tenía.  
—Tú eres hermoso —contradijo resuelto a causa del enojo—. Él será muy lindo por fuera, pero al prestarse a este juego demuestra la clase de persona que es. Y eso no me parece hermoso. En cambio tú si lo eres... por dentro y por fuera.  
—Gracias.  
—No me lo agradezcas; no es un cumplido, tarado. Es para que te des cuenta de que eres demasiado hombre para mi hermano —reprochó—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
—Pues... no sé si hablarlo con Ikki —confesó Seiya—. Él me dijo que no se lo puede quitar de encima, que ya lo intentó, pero que Shaka no se le despega. No es su culpa si el rubio lo busca constantemente.  
—Seiya, está en mi hermano decir que no. ¡No lo justifiques!  
—No lo justifico… pero me deja tranquilo saber que me ama a mí; porque si lo amara a Shaka estaría con él, ¿o no?

En eso Seiya tenía toda la razón, Shun no supo qué contestar y la conversación quedó ahí, en la _nada_. De seguro que el Pegasus se lo guardaría y no lo hablaría con Ikki, cuánto le dolía eso a Andrómeda. Aunque quiso dejar el tema ahí, el asunto le quedó dando vueltas y durante la tarde moribunda se animó a preguntarle al respecto.

—Seiya... ¿siempre supiste que mi hermano estaba con Shaka? —El aludido dejó de lado la ropa que estaba doblando para contestarle.  
—Pues… sí. —Pensándolo mejor respondió—: Sospechaba; pero tu hermano me había dicho que ya había terminado con él... cuando le pregunte aquella vez —se señaló la boca cicatrizada dando a entender que sí, había sido él la razón de esa herida—. Se enojó mucho y entre todo lo que me gritó me dijo: "Sí. Si eso es lo que quieres saber, sí. Me lo cojí a ese rubio mientras tú no estabas" —En sus ojos había tristeza—. Nunca me voy a olvidar de aquellas palabras.  
—¿Así te lo dijo? —preguntó Shun incrédulo; no podía creer semejante rudeza.  
—Sí, el muy hijo de puta se lo cojía mientras yo estaba sufriendo afuera en Yamaguchi. —Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho o frente a quien lo había dicho, añadió—: perdón, Shun. Sé que es tu hermano, es que estoy enojado con él.  
—No. No te preocupes —tranquilizó Andrómeda—, si yo también opino igual de él. —Le dolía admitir que el concepto que tenía de su hermano había variado muchísimo en este último tiempo.

Dedicándole una afable sonrisa, el Pegasus tomó la ropa recién doblada para llevarla al cuarto y dejarla sobre la cama. Se sentó en una silla para descansar un poco y tratar de pensar bien las palabras a usar.

—Shun... Si yo te pido un favor, ¿lo harías?  
—Sí —respondió sin pensarlo siquiera. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por Seiya, sin duda lo haría.  
—Pero mira que tiene que ver con todo lo que hablamos. ¿Te involucrarías? —El Pegasus estiró las piernas expectante a la respuesta de su amigo. Recién ahí Shun lo pensó. No tardó mucho en asentir, total, lo que más quería Andrómeda era ayudar a su cuñado— ¿Llamarías a Shaka por teléfono? —Se acomodó para explicar mejor la idea— Tú lo llamas y le preguntas por Ikki, si sabe en dónde está porque lo necesitas por algo... no sé... —Pensó en múltiples opciones— que lo necesitas para que te dé permiso para viajar, que en el instituto necesitan la confirmación de él o algo así. Si es que Shaka te pregunta.  
—¿Y todo eso es para saber si mi hermano está ahí?  
—Claro. Preguntas por él, dices que lo estás buscando y él te dirá... bueno, si no está con él te contestará que no sabe nada de su paradero, en cambio está o si al menos estuvo con él, te dirá algo así como: "hace quince minutos salió".  
—¿Y si mi hermano está ahí. ¿De qué me "disfrazo"?  
—Eso no lo había pensado...  
—Bueno, pero si está ahí tiene que hacerse el tonto porque no tendría que estar ahí —analizó Shun en voz alta.  
—Eso es cierto. No le conviene "mostrarse". —Se quedó pensando detenidamente en la actitud infantil de esa treta tonta—. Igual... Shaka no lo va a "entregar" así como así. Lo va a ocultar.  
—No si yo llamo. Soy su _hermanito_ y quizás sea una urgencia.  
—¡Cierto! —exclamó el Pegasus alegre de encontrarle vuelta— ¿Ves, _Shunicito_? A veces piensas —concluyó con el fin de molestarlo. Ignorando la burla, Shun tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar mientras su cuñado lo miraba entre divertido y expectante—. Somos dos críos —susurró Seiya a la vez que se acomodaba mejor tras Shun para oír bien la conversación. El teléfono sonaba crispándoles los nervios, hasta que Shaka atendió.  
 _—¿Hola?_  
—H-Hola, Shaka. Soy Shun...  
— _Ah, Shun. Hola, ¿cómo estás, niño?_  
—Bien, ¿y tú? —a su lado, un Pegasus impaciente le hacía gestos para que avanzara con el diálogo. Shun, como pudo, se sacó de encima a su insistente cuñado.  
—Bien —respondió Virgo—, si buscas a tu hermano, ya salió —dijo para sorpresa de ambos. Eso los dejó más que asombrados a los dos. Sin contar lo que a continuación tuvieron que escuchar—: Pero me dijo que volvía. No sé, tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo es Ikki. Te dice ahora vuelvo y puede aparecer a los dos días. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? —preguntó muy resuelto.  
—No. No era nada... No le digas que llamé, era una pavada. Cuando lo vea se lo digo. —Luego de cortar, Andrómeda noto que en la sala estaba solo.

Buscó a su amigo en los posibles rincones de la casa, hasta hallarlo en su cuarto, llorando sobre la cama. Con lentitud se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Trataba de comprender cómo se sentía Seiya en ese momento. A pesar de que todo había empezado como una prueba, la realidad dolía muchísimo. Claro que se esperaba algo así, tan solo que había sido mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. El descubrir eso, el encontrarse con esa verdad, era muy doloroso.


	2. Chapter 2

Mucho más fácil era ser ciego y no querer ver los hechos, pero la historia era muy distinta cuando la verdad se presentaba ante los ojos. El Pegasus se lo imaginaba, sí. Lo que no se imaginaba era que podía escocerle tanto; pero era la verdad y algo tenía que hacer, fue por eso que cuando Ikki llegó, sin importarle la presencia de Shun, comenzó a golpearlo. Sin embargo al principio no fue así, porque Seiya se encontraba sin fuerzas, llorando en su cuarto junto a Shun, quien se fue al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándolo.

—¡Shun! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —La voz sonaba de Ikki muy enfurecida.  
—Shun. No quiero verlo... por favor —susurró Seiya al escuchar al Phoenix. Frente a esa petición, Andrómeda salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
—¡Shun, necesito hablar contigo!  
—Sí, hermano. ¿Por qué los gritos? —preguntó sorprendido por el arrebato.  
—¿Seiya? —Ikki se contuvo de hablar para preguntarle antes—: ¿Está aquí?  
—No —mintió recordando el pedido de Seiya—, no está. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me llamabas?  
—¿Tú llamaste a Shaka hoy? —preguntó como si estuviera asumiendo el rol de padre más que de hermano. Shun pensó en ese momento que no tenía sentido ocultarlo, Ikki ya estaba enterado, porque de otra forma no preguntaría.  
—Sí. Hoy lo llamé.  
—¿Para qué demonios lo llamaste?  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No lo puedo llamar? —preguntó Shun haciéndose el inocente.  
—Contéstame, ¿para qué carajo lo llamaste? —El tono de voz se elevaba cada vez más.  
—Para ubicarte. Necesitaba… —pensó rápido en una excusa que lo sacara del apuro—necesitaba saber si tú podías comprar la cena, pues yo no iba a estar y Seiya no tenía dinero.  
—¿Te piensas que soy idiota? —El rostro del Phoenix estaba desencajado de la furia— ¡Me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer! ¡Si consigues que yo me pelee con Seiya, me las cobraré, Shun! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?!  
—¡Serás mi hermano, pero eres una porquería! ¡¿Cómo tú puedes hacerle eso a Seiya?! —Cuando Shun quería, se enojaba y daba miedo. Ikki no se amedrentó ni lo dejó ahí.  
—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —Le asestó una sonora bofetada en medio de la cara, estaba realmente furioso.

Seiya escuchó toda la discusión, pero fue recién con el golpe seco que salió del cuarto con los ojos humedecidos para comenzar a golpearlo, descargando su furia con cada puñetazo. Cuando el Phoenix pudo separarse de él y evitar los golpes, lo tomó de los brazos para sacudirlo.

—¡Seiya, tranquilízate! ¿Podemos hablar? —Pero al ver que este no reaccionaba lo sacudió con más vehemencia— ¡Basta! ¡Hablemos!  
—¡Yo no quiero hablar! —gritó enfurecido.  
—Shun, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? —pidió un ahora tranquilo Ikki, pero Seiya lo detuvo.  
—No, que él se quede. Yo me tranquilizo si... él se queda.  
—¿Te diste cuenta hasta dónde llegaste con tus celos sin sentido? —preguntó sentado en el piso con Seiya entre los brazos.  
—¿Sin sentido, Ikki? ¿Sin sentido? —cuestionó incrédulo, tratando de salir del agarre, por el forcejeo habían terminado en el piso— ¿Que hacías entonces en lo de Shaka? —rebatió poniéndose de pie.  
—¿Ustedes dos están aliados? —preguntó el Phoenix mirando a su hermano parado con cara de no saber qué hacer ni qué decir.  
—Yo le pedí que llamara —contestó Seiya rápidamente—. Eres tan bestia que hasta a él lo golpeas —dijo enojado, separándose de Ikki quien se estaba poniendo de pie—, pobre... es un amor, no se merece que lo trates así.  
—¿Sabes qué, Seiya? —dijo el Phoenix al escuchar eso, pues era la excusa que necesitaba, además ya no tenía forma de defenderse— Quédense juntos. Yo me voy. —Miró fijamente al Pegasus para hablarle con sumo desprecio—. Te vas a quedar solo, Seiya. Si sigues tan pendejo como siempre te vas a quedar solo. Soy el único que puede soportar tus caprichos y tu carácter infantil. No tienes nada ni a nadie más que a mí. —Ikki sabía que esas clases de palabras causaban un efecto inmediato en Seiya.  
—No, Ikki. No te vayas. Por favor te lo pido —rogó lastimosamente, humillándose frente a los dos.  
—Piénsalo —sentenció el Phoenix al ver que comenzaba a hacer efecto—, cuando recapacites... volveré.

Shun no podía creer lo idiota, o mejor dicho lo enamorado, que estaba Seiya. No podía creer que se rebajara tanto, pues era un claro manejo por parte de Ikki. El único que parecía no notarlo era el Pegasus.

Hasta ese momento, Andrómeda no intervino y se mantuvo ajeno, pero al ver, luego de la partida de Ikki, el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba su amigo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y como pudo lo llevó hasta el cuarto para recostarlo en su cama. 

Ikki se fue. Uno, dos, tres días pasaron. Tanto Shun como Seiya sabían a dónde, pues ni siquiera mudas nuevas se había llevado consigo. Seguro que en lo de Shaka tenía todo lo que necesitaba: ropa, comida, dinero, sexo... ¿Amor?

El Pegasus parecía no poder recuperarse y Andrómeda no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo. ¡Y cuánto quería ayudarlo! Pero si él no se lo permitía, si no aceptaba la ayuda, nada podía hacer Shun.

—Seiya...—lo llamó, el mentado permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo acostado en la cama desde la partida del Phoenix—. Seiya... ¿comerás algo?  
—Ikki... Ikki ¿volvió?  
—No. Aún no. —Cuánto le dolía a Andrómeda tener que ser el mensajero de tan triste noticia para su amigo— ¿Por qué no te levantas de la cama? Te enfermarás si sigues allí.  
—No tengo hambre, no tengo ganas de levantarme.  
—Vamos, Seiya. Haremos lo que tú quieras.  
—Basta, Shun. Déjame solo.

Esas palabras fueron como dagas a su corazón herido, pero decidió dejarlo solo. Llorando solo. "Los hombres no lloran", le había escuchado decir un montón de veces a su hermano. "Los hombres no lloran".

Shun siguió con sus quehaceres. La casa también era de él y alguien tenía que limpiarla al menos. ¿Cómo harían para sobrevivir? Necesitaba conseguir urgente un empleo. Por suerte habían comenzado las vacaciones cortas en el instituto porque, a decir verdad, Andrómeda no tenía siquiera ganas de ir.

Mientras se encontraba ordenando su propio cuarto, escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Alguien se estaba bañando y ese alguien sin duda era Seiya. Se acercó a la puerta emocionado por el ligero cambio y golpeó.

—Sí, Shun, ¿qué necesitas?  
—¿Te preparo algo de comer? —Seguía con lo mismo y es que no había probado bocado desde que Ikki se marchara.  
—Bueno —accedió al ver que su amigo no cesaría con ese pedido—, pero algo liviano.

Por fin, Shun suspiró de alivio. Era hora de que su amigo intentara salir adelante. Nunca había odiado a nadie, nunca se había enojado profundamente con su propio e idolatrado hermano mayor, pero en ese último tiempo a Andrómeda le sorprendía, y hasta asustaba un poco, el profundo aborrecimiento que por él se anidaba en su corazón.

Tres días sin bañarse y tres días sin comer. Luego de la ducha reparadora y de comer algún bocadillo, Seiya sentía renacer de sus cenizas. El Phoenix... cuánto le dolía pensar dónde estaba, con quién estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

—Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —comentó Shun.  
—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo harás? —preguntó entre divertido y nostálgico, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. A Shun le tranquilizaba ver a su amigo haciendo bromas.  
—Muy gracioso. Mira quién lo dice.  
—¿Y por qué tienes que levantarte temprano?  
—Bueno... pues... Tengo una entrevista. Tal vez consiga empleo.  
—¡Pero, Shun! —exclamó— ¡Tú debes estudiar, no trabajar!  
—Pero Seiya —no quería decirlo—, mi hermano no está... y bueno... ¡tenemos que comer y pagar las cuentas!  
—¡Ey! Te olvidas de mí. Te conté que conseguí empleo.  
—Sí, pero... Hace cuatro días recién. Todavía ni siquiera empezaste.  
—No te preocupes, Shun —lo interrumpió interpretando sus temores—. La empresa a la que iba a ir es de un compañero de la Universidad. Puedo hablar con él para conseguir un adelanto.  
—¿Seguro? —Ante la afirmativa de su amigo recapacitó al respecto—:¿Y qué piensas hacer con tus estudios?  
—Bueno... estuve pensándolo bien y... voy a abandonar.  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hagas eso! —reprendió Andrómeda muy apenado por esa decisión.  
—Sí, Shun. Desaprobé el examen y además el trabajo es a tiempo completo. Prefiero trabajar. —Ambos sabían que sin la ayuda económica de Ikki necesitaba urgente ese empleo.  
—Es injusto. Si tú abandonas los estudios por trabajo... yo también entonces debería trabajar.  
—No, no, no. Tú estudias, yo trabajo —dijo Seiya imponiendo su decisión—. Debes estudiar.  
—Es injusto que tú me mantengas. Que lo haga Ikki es comprensible, hasta aceptable, pero tú…  
—Pero "yo" nada, Shun. En parte también soy tu hermano, ¿o lo olvidas?  
—Pero mi hermanito menor —retrucó divertido.  
—Por favor, dame el gusto aunque sea de ayudarte a ti. De devolverte un poco todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Shun se quedó helado al escuchar a su amigo hablando así. No podía negar que sus palabras lo hicieron sentir feliz, como si volviera a él un poco de todo lo que había hecho por amor. Solo pudo asentir, avergonzado y por completo acalorado. Solo tuvo que levantar la vista para encontrarse con aquella dichosa sonrisa en la que solía perderse.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto sorpresivamente el Pegasus quebrando ese incómodo silencio.  
—¿Tú me haces esa pregunta?  
—No es para menos. Tú sabes cómo estoy yo. Quiero saber cómo estás tú. A fin de cuentas Ikki es tu hermano y todo lo que pasó te debe haber afectado.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué Seiya preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía que utilizar esas palabras? ¡Eso lo enamoraba aún más! ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse así por él? A veces Shun se encontraba deseando descubrir algo que lo ayudara a desprenderse de él, algún horrible y oscuro secreto, alguna maña espantosa. Algo, en su persona que la manchara. Algo turbio, sin embargo no. Parecía mentira, pero hasta las manías molesta que tenía el Pegasus, Shun adoraba. Todas sus mañas, sus caprichos, hasta su carácter infantil, como solía decirle Ikki.

Fin de semana. Sin tener que trabajar y sin tener que estudiar. Cuánto odiaba Seiya el fin de semana. No estar con la cabeza ocupada inevitablemente lo hacía pensar en Ikki más de lo que los ojos y el corazón soportaban. De eso hasta Shun se percataba.

Sentados en el sillón y mirando la televisión para perder el tiempo, el tiempo pasaba más rápido. El Pegasus tenía el control remoto en la mano y cambiaba sin cesar de canal. Susurraba dando por descubierto que sus pensamientos estaban dedicados, como la mayor parte del tiempo, al Phoenix.

—Tu hermano es una basura. Ni siquiera llama para saber cómo estás. Para saber si estás vivo o si necesitas algo —se censuró de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Perdón, Shun...  
—No, Seiya. Deja de pedir perdón. —Frenó Andrómeda—. Dime todo lo que piensas... de Ikki y de todo. No me molesta. —Lo miró fijo a los ojos—. Quiero saber cómo piensas. Lo que piensas. No te censures por el simple hecho de que soy su hermanito.  
—Quiero emborracharme —soltó el Pegasus de la nada.  
—¿Qué? —Creyó haber oído mal. ¿Emborracharse? Para confirmar, Seiya lo miró de soslayo muy divertido.  
—Para calmar las penas. Quiero emborracharme...  
—Estás loco.  
—Ahora me vas a decir que tú nunca has bebido —exclamó desafiante.  
—No digo lo contrario. A la salida del instituto, a veces me quedo tomando con los chicos en la esquina.  
—¡Ah, míralo tú al niño bueno! ¡Mocoso insolente! —vociferó divertido y con las manos en la cintura— Tan inocente que aparentabas.  
—Tampoco me emborracho —se defendió Andrómeda.  
—Bueno, pero el punto es que hoy quiero emborrachar mi corazón —dijo el Pegasus en tono dramático y de poesía—. Acompáñame.  
—Si tú quieres. —Shun veía el esfuerzo de su amigo por salir adelante, por sonreír, por estar de buen humor, por hacer bromas, por intentar que todo saliera bien o lo mejor posible—. Siempre y cuando después no te dediques a la bebida… —concluyó.

Total, era fin de semana y a sus compañeros les había dicho que no se reuniría con ellos por no dejar solo a Seiya con su depresión. En el supermercado compraron todo lo necesario para la casa, la cena y algunas bebidas alcohólicas, no muchas; pues eran solo ellos dos y el dinero escaseaba. Tampoco era cuestión de llegar al coma etílico, aunque eso fuera lo que inconscientemente se proponía el Pegasus en realidad.

Parecían una parejita feliz comprando todo lo necesario con algún que otro comentario sobre que Shun era su "hijo", "hijo bobo" decía Seiya para molestarlo. Ese era su gran esfuerzo por darle ánimos al ambiente. Aun así, en su rostro y en su sonrisa, estaba pintado el dolor y la angustia.

—¿Necesitas esto? —Seiya estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar un desodorante.  
—Pues... aún tengo. —A Shun le daba profunda vergüenza tener que depender económicamente de su amigo.  
—Suficiente. Lo llevamos —Decidió el Pegasus al ver la reacción de su supuesto hermano mayor; para cortar un poco la situación incómoda en la que había colocado a Andrómeda sin proponérselo, añadió en son de burla—: no quiero tener que soportar tus olores.  
—¡Ey! Que huelo a rosas —se defendió.  
—¿Esto? —consultó con una crema de afeitar en la mano.  
—No, gracias. —De nuevo Shun volvía a sentirse incómodo. Seiya lo comprendió en el acto.  
—Shun... no tengas vergüenza de pedirme. Estamos aquí para comprar lo que necesitamos.  
—Vinimos aquí por alcohol —contradijo divertido y eso era cierto.  
—Bueno, pero ya que estamos... hagamos las compras de la semana —agregó con prisa a la vez que lanzaba al carrito de compras la crema de afeitar—. Quítate esa idea absurda de la cabeza. El día de mañana cuando yo necesite, sé que tú estarás ahí para ayudarme. Esto es un "ida y vuelta".  
—Bueno —dijo accediendo a la petición de su amigo—: entonces necesito tampones —dijo en broma. Seiya estalló en carcajadas. Cuánto le gustaba a Shun verlo reír. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así y era música para sus oídos.  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó Seiya siguiendo el hilo de la broma mientras en su mano sacudía una caja de condones.

Shun no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hasta sentirse incómodo. Que la persona con la quien más fantaseaba y añoraba usarlos, hiciera un comentario de ese estilo. Le subía la temperatura de la vergüenza. Viendo la reacción de su amigo Seiya rompió a reír con más ganas.

—¡Vamos, Shun! —dijo con una mirada pícara— ¿Me dirás que no sabes lo que es? Si debes haber abierto más de uno…  
—Pues... sí...  
—¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Si es algo natural —espetó muy resuelto—. ¡Ey! Soy Seiya, no Ikki. Conmigo puedes hablar de _esa_ forma. —Cuánta verdad en esas palabras. Era cierto, Seiya, era el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida en eterno amor incondicional—. Nunca te pregunté, pero... ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te enteraste que tu hermano era... era... le gustaban los hombres? —preguntó Seiya mientras cargaban las bolsas a la salida del supermercado.  
—Pues... no me acuerdo. ¡Qué sé yo! Me sorprendí, como la mayoría; pero nunca lo vi mal.  
—Yo me acuerdo de aquella época en la mansión... Cuando nos enteramos de la relación que tenía Ikki con Shaka. —Caminaban rumbo a la casa, por suerte no estaban a más de diez cuadras.  
—¡Sí! ¡Fue toda una sorpresa! —rememoró Shun.  
—¡Sí! ¡Y qué celoso me sentí!  
—¿Qué? ¿Tú ya... sentías algo por mi hermano?  
—Si te digo que me hice gay por él —expresó muy resuelto—. Porque tu hermano es bisexual, en cambio yo, a su lado... me puedo declarar completamente gay. —Bajó la vista a la acera con profunda nostalgia y una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro.  
—Nunca me había dado cuenta de tus intenciones para con él cuando vivíamos en la mansión.  
—Pues... porque yo me di cuenta recién cuando vi que lo perdía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, conseguí enamorarlo. Y bueno, el resto es historia... acá estoy —concluyó soltando una carcajada triste. Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo entre los dos, hasta que Seiya quebró de nuevo ese silencio—: ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste, Shun? —consultó con inocencia y sin conocer sus sentimientos.

Muy audaz, ya que para él era normal hablar de esos asuntos con un amigo. Shun lo miró, fijando los ojos en su rostro. El Pegasus notó como lo penetraba con la mirada, pero Andrómeda no se atrevió.

—Pues... sí... pero no quiero hablar de ello —soltó con prisa, rogando que la conversación finalizara allí.  
—Bien. No te pregunto —dijo asombrado por la reacción tan esquiva. Sin embargo, la curiosidad podía más—: Y dime... ¿eres correspondido?  
—Seiya...  
—¡Está bien, está bien! No entiendo por qué no confías en mí.

Shun se le quedó mirando y exhaló un suspiro, mientras esperaba a que su amigo abriera con llave la puerta. Una vez adentro, dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesada y se desprendieron de las camperas.

Seiya arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Shun notó que su amigo se tardaba demasiado, así que se acercó a la puerta y lo encontró sentado en la cama. Los ojos ya estaban secos, sin embargo aún dolía.

—Seiya... —susurró sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.  
—Estuvo aquí.  
—¿Quién? —Comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería— ¿Mi hermano?  
—Estuvo aquí —reafirmó el Pegasus levantando la vista. Su rostro pura tristeza.  
—¿C-Cómo... lo sabes? —preguntó Andrómeda colocándose en cuclillas frente a él.  
—Porque su ropa no está —dijo y al escuchar eso, Shun lo abrazó—. N-No... no quiero llorar —dijo con cierta dificultad. A pesar del esfuerzo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.  
—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Shun desesperado por ayudarlo. "Morirme" fue lo primero que pensó Seiya, sin embargo le contestó decidido.  
—Vamos. Tenemos que preparar la cena. —Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, seguido por un preocupado Andrómeda.

Luego de la silenciosa cena, las actitudes de Seiya dejaron al descubierto su profunda angustia: sin siquiera hacer sobremesa, una cerveza ya estaba abierta y su contenido servido en un vaso mientras era bebido por un afligido Pegasus. Shun observaba el proceder de su amigo, como este buscaba emborracharse.

—¿Tú no tomarás?  
—No si tú sigues así. Te lo terminarás todo.  
—¡Ey! No me trates de alcohólico —se defendió—, hace falta algo de música —dijo levantándose de la silla para llegar hasta el aparato electrónico—. Algo triste no. Romántico menos. En estos casos tiene que ser algo alegre.  
—Nirvana —propuso Andrómeda.  
—¿Quieres que me suicide, Shun? —preguntó divertido.  
—Nigthwish...  
—Nuevamente... ¿quieres que me suicide? No me convence nada. ¿Radio?

Luego de que Shun asintiera, se desplomó en el sillón. Andrómeda lo siguió con el vaso recién cargado. En el aparato finalizaba una canción para dar comienzo a otra pop, típica romanticona, tristes y reales.

—Maldición... Ahora entiendo por qué a las mujeres les gustan estos cantantes. —Seiya vació su vaso de un sorbo para luego servirse más—. Nunca había prestado atención a la letra.

Shun bebía con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo. Conocía los efectos del alcohol y sabía de las consecuencias y no quería, o tal vez sí, pero si su intuición no fallaba, esa noche algo pasaría con Seiya. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? No lo podía saber. Solo rogaba que el alcohol no lo hiciera hablar de más. Confesar, con falsa seguridad, sus sentimientos. No quería lastimarlo ni lastimarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Shun? Estás muy callado.  
—Pensaba... —contestó ido.  
—Pensabas —reafirmó el Pegasus—. ¿En qué?  
—Cosas... Cosas que no comprendo.  
—Explícate...  
—No soy quien realmente soy —soltó Andrómeda sintiendo que no era tan bueno e inocente como todos opinaban de él. Era una mala persona. Eso creía él. Nunca debió haberse enamorado de su hermano del alma, de su amigo de batallas, de su cuñado.  
—No te entiendo.  
—Deja. No tiene importancia. —Estaba hablando de más y no era él, el borracho. Seiya no insistió más y guardó silencio. Una nueva canción, parecida a la anterior sonaba en el aparato.  
—Maldición —se quejó Seiya con los ojos humedecidos— qué radio de mierda. ¿Por qué no pasan otra música.  
—¿La apago? —preguntó Shun servicial, pero ante la negativa de su amigo volvió a sentarse a su lado.  
—Todo esto es mi culpa —murmuró el Pegasus sin que nadie le preguntara—, por mi carácter, por ser quien soy.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Soy un pendejo. Nadie me soporta, por eso siempre me quedo solo.  
—No digas esos. Eres la persona... —Shun dudó de hablar— eres la persona más maravillosa en esta Tierra. —Tragó saliva antes de añadir—: y no estás solo —afirmó. Seiya giró la vista para enfrentar su mirada. Aquellas palabras estaban funcionando.  
—Detente, Shun. O me lo creeré. —Bebió del vaso y sonrió con tristeza antes de agregar—: Soy infantil y caprichoso. Tu hermano tiene razón, es el único que me soporta.

—Yo soy tu amigo por quien eres —"¡Ey! ¿No me ves, aquí, a tu lado?", se preguntaba Shun.  
Recién ahí el Pegasus cayó en la cuenta de lo que le quería decir: no estaba solo, aún alguien lo soportaba.  
—Sí, pero a la larga te cansaras de mí y te irás.  
—Nunca. No podría. Eres demasiado importante para mí, eres una persona especial para mí —Andrómeda se interrumpió porque de nuevo estaba hablando de más.  
—¿Por qué Ikki y tú son tan distintos? —Eso era algo que hacía tiempo pensaba— Los juntaría a los dos. Haría una fusión. Sería perfecto —aseveró y Shun sonrió frente al comentario ocurrente de su alcoholizado amigo.  
—No eres un pendejo. A veces resuelves las cosas mejor que los demás. Positivamente, de buen humor y con la mejor cara afrontas tus problemas. Eso no es ser infantil. —Shun comenzó a enumerar todo lo que él había podido vislumbrar en Seiya—. Eres un buen amigo. Siempre estás cuando te necesitan y lo mejor de ello, es que a ti no te importa el crédito o el qué dirán. Pues en muchas ocasiones has intercedido sin que nadie se enterara.

Sin pretenderlo, el Pegasus rompió a llorar. Quizás por el alcohol o por la situación, tal vez porque le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ikki. Andrómeda se sintió culpable y sin saber qué hacer lo tomó entre sus brazos para consolarlo.

—Perdón, Seiya... yo...  
—No estoy llorando por tu culpa. —Levantó la cabeza para aclarárselo, quedando frente a frente con su amigo.

Aquella proximidad en lugar de ponerlo nervioso, le había despertado un deseo profundo. Tan cerca de esa boca que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba. No podía resistirlo, Shun ya no podía resistir la tentación de juntar sus labios con los de Seiya. Sin embargo, para desviar la situación, apoyo la cabeza del Pegasus sobre su hombro. Sentía la respiración caliente y entrecortada en el cuello.

—¿En qué piensas, Seiya? —No quería quebrar el momento mágico que se estaba dando, pero Shun sentía que no era correcto aprovecharse así de su amigo, en una situación tan vulnerable.  
—En lo bien que siempre me siento entre tus brazos.

El corazón de Andrómeda comenzó a latir con celeridad frente esas espontáneas palabras. ¿Por qué? Comenzó a preguntarse interiormente Andrómeda de manera frenética. ¿Qué haría?, Respirar era un trabajo difícil para él.

—Seiya... —Se le escapó en un susurro.

Shun tenía pensado decir algo más para cortar con ese incómodo momento, pero Seiya no se lo permitió. Con un furtivo beso lleno de culpa selló sus labios. Uno que pronto se tornó en un profundo, anhelado y largo beso. Cuando Andrómeda pudo despegase de esa boca habló con sinceridad.

—Seiya... ¿estás seguro?  
—Tal vez mañana me arrepienta… pero la venganza es dulce —respondió y entonces Shun comprendió que tan solo era una revancha. Cuánto le dolió, pero por más que quisiera no podía negarse.  
—Seiya... soy su hermano —dijo Shun refiriéndose a Ikki con el fin de evitar lo que no podía manejar, aquello que escapaba de sus manos y de su comprensión.  
—Por eso... con más razón...

 _Sexo_. Solo era sexo. Andrómeda quería frenar esa locura, pero Seiya lo había atrapado de nuevo con la boca. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraban desnudos sobre la alfombra de la sala, a los pies del sillón. ¿En qué momento se habían desprendido de sus ropas?

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, Shun comenzó a recorrer con la boca aquellos lugares tan secretos y anhelados por él. La lengua iba y venía por la morena piel del Pegasus, mientras que las manos se movían a su antojo.

Seiya se retorcía de placer y gimió al sentir el contacto tibio de los labios de Shun sobre el miembro erguido. Con la cabeza de su amigo entre las piernas, Andrómeda se llevó por primera vez un pene a la boca.

Creía que no lo estaba haciendo mal, pues el Pegasus no dejaba de gemir y suplicar por más. Seiya le acariciaba la verde melena, agradeciendo el trato. Recién caía en la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin eyacular y sin recibir ese tipo de atención. Sin poder evitarlo y con prisa se derramó en la boca de Shun quien se atragantó por el penetrante gusto y olor. Seiya lo comprendió en ese instante.

—Shun... ¿Era la primera vez que hacía eso? —preguntó entre sorprendido y angustiado de ser tan poco sensible.  
—Pues... sí... —respondió con una media sonrisa.

Enternecido, el Pegasus lo atrajo del brazo para atenderlo. Shun, de rodillas, sentía y veía como su miembro se perdía dentro de la hábil boca de su amigo. No quería eyacular. Aún no. Quería sentirlo, quería hacerle el amor.

Se lo hizo saber y de manera automática Seiya dejó ese acto tortuoso y placentero para acostarse boca arriba. Andrómeda, que si bien no era virgen, no tenía tanta experiencia en esa _clase_ de sexo.

Aun así dejó de lado sus temores y tomó las piernas de Seiya para apoyar el miembro duro en el orificio y comenzar a empujar. Seiya, acostumbrado a recibir, estaba muy impaciente. De un solo vaivén el pene entró.

Shun empezó a moverse. Comenzó a hacer el amor, pues para él no era tan solo sexo. Con el miembro introducido y apretado en aquella cavidad, no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle el cuerpo.

El Pegasus lo sintió, todo su amor, pero prefirió hacer de cuenta que no. Se había dado cuenta de que no era sexo solamente. Shun se descargó en su interior y con suavidad lo depositó en la alfombra, dejando que la espalda descansara sobre sus brazos. Lo miraba, estudiaba su rostro. Otra vez Seiya sentía que era observado de una manera distinta.

 _Sueños e ilusiones renovadas_.

Se dedicaron a contemplarse en silencio, a estudiarse, a besarse y acariciarse. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pensaba Andrómeda, podría ocupar ese lugar tan especial en el corazón del Pegasus, lugar que ocupaba su hermano.

Seiya se levantó del suelo y lo llevó de la mano al baño para asearlo con cuidado y lentitud. Luego lo condujo en silencio hasta su cuarto, cuarto que ocupaba con el Phoenix. Lo acostó y comenzó a dedicarse a él, con suavidad lo besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Shun adivinó las intenciones de su amigo y le pidió que por favor lo hiciera con delicadeza. Seiya tomó un pote de crema y untó el orificio de Shun con extrema delicadeza y dulzura. Luego de prepararlo con paciencia, le aconsejó sentarse sobre su miembro.

Andrómeda obedeció, sintiendo como el pene se deslizaba dentro, introduciéndoselo cada vez más profundo. Una vez que la tortura llegó a su fin —o por lo menos eso creyó Shun, que lo peor había pasado— se quedaron quietos unos segundos.

El Pegasus lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por la cintura mientras que Shun se aferraba como náufrago a su cuello. Dando por finalizado el descanso, Shun comenzó a subir y bajar a la vez que Seiyalo ayudaba con la tarea tomándolo de las caderas.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos lo levantaba, hasta que la situación se volvió insostenible tanto para Seiya como para Shun, quien eyaculó sobre el abdomen de su amante sintiendo el roce insistente.

Seiya exhaló un gemido escandaloso que retumbó en el cuarto. Su voz descargaba los últimos quejidos mientras que el miembro el semen abundante. Se desplomaron en la cama y así, abrazados, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. En la radio una nueva canción daba comienzo.

Cuando Shun despertó se sorprendió al encontrarse solo. Desnudo como estaba se levantó de la cama y buscó a su amigo, quien se encontraba en la cocina tomando un té con galletas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Buenos días.  
—Buenos días —respondió Andrómeda  
—¿No piensas vestirte? —preguntó Seiya con una mirada pícara bebiendo un sorbo de su té.  
—Sí, pero primero me bañaré —contestó con una sonrisa tímida. Las ropas que habían dejado sobre la alfombra ya no estaban.

Mientras se duchaba, Shun no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido... Ahora ¿cómo quedarían las cosas entre ellos? Sin embargo, tal vez por vergüenza o quizás por temor al rechazo, del tema no se habló. Almorzaron como siempre, como dos buenos amigos.

Shun no hablaría salvo que su amigo tocara el tema, sin embargo el Pegasus nada comentó y así se quedó Andrómeda, con el "te amo" guardado. Con el correr de los días la situación se le estaba volviendo insostenible.

Esa mañana se despertó decidido a pedirle a su amigo que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Seiya se encontraba muy alegre ordenando el cuarto. Vio a Shun parado en su puerta, lucía extraño.

—Qué bueno que te veo, Shun. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo adelantándose, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.  
—Yo también quiero hablarte, Seiya.

Seiya se sentó en la cama y Andrómeda lo imitó. Ocupando ese lugar que habían compartido juntos la semana anterior de una manera muy particular, el Pegasus comenzó a hablar con cierta melancolía.

—Hablé con tu hermano. En realidad él me llamó para saber si había recapacitado.  
—No le hagas caso a mi hermano. —Creyó que esa era la razón de su amigo para mostrarse alicaído y buscó consolarlo.  
—No, Shun. No entiendes. —No pudo seguir hablando.  
—No lo necesitas. —Aquello le estaba cayendo pésimo a Shun.  
—No es eso...  
—Me tienes a mí. —Shun estaba decidido—. Te amo —susurró.  
—Nos perdonamos —dijo al mismo tiempo, pero enseguida reaccionó— ¿Que dijiste?  
—¿Qué? —Si no había escuchado mal, Seiya había dicho que se había arreglado con su hermano.  
—No, tú primero. ¿Qué dijiste, Shun? Repite lo último, por favor —instó nervioso.  
—Me oíste. Oíste perfectamente lo que dije, Seiya —repitió poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su rostro era una mezcla de bronca y dolor.  
—S-Shun… —balbuceó con torpeza.  
—Me alegro por ustedes —dijo Andrómeda antes de desaparecer por completo de la casa.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo sintiéndose la peor porquería en el mundo por haberse enamorado de la pareja de su hermano. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando por las calles? Solo sabía que había salido a la mañana y que ahora era de noche.

Tenía hambre, ni siquiera había desayunado. No conseguía nada escapando, lo sabía, así que cansado de dar vueltas sin sentido, con frío y hambriento, decidió volver a la casa. Se encerraría en su cuarto y se guardaría todo su dolor y todo su amor, como siempre hacía, como había aprendido a hacer en ese último tiempo.

Al regresar a la casa era muy tarde. Giró el picaporte y entró con la vista baja. No quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos o, peor aún, con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo hechizaba.

—¡Hermano! Por el amor de Athena, ¿dónde te habías metido? —Recién en ese momento Ikki se preocupaba por su hermano.

Shun levantó la vista y se encontró con una escena a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero que debido a las circunstancias, en ese momento era sumamente dolorosa: Seiya estaba abrazado a su hermano, pero enseguida deshizo ese abrazo al ver el rostro y la reacción de Shun.

—Me voy a dormir —susurró Shun esquivando las miradas.  
—Shun —exclamó el Phoenix asombrado—. ¿Qué le pasa? —Le preguntó a su pareja, quien negó con la cabeza desentendiéndose del tema.

Seiya, sintiéndose preocupado y culpable, buscó la manera de acercarse a su cuñado. Sabía muy los motivos de su encierro. Sabía que era él la razón. La triste razón de Andrómeda. Mientras Ikki se bañaba para darle fin al día, pues a la mañana siguiente tendría que trabajar, el Pegasus aprovechó para ir a investigar cómo se encontraba Shun.

En su cuarto, Shun lloraba lo que, se había prometido, no lloraría nunca. Reticente a todo y a todos se negó una y otra vez. Ponía diversas excusas, pero nunca estaba disponible. Fuera de su cuarto, él sabía, estarían aquellos dos seres que amaban casi con la misma intensidad, solo que con distinto amor. Jugando a ese juego que venían teniendo desde hacía tiempo. Jugaban a amarse, a respetarse y a valorarse. Cuánta hipocresía. O eso quería creer Andrómeda, que Seiya jugaba a ser feliz con su hermano, sin darse cuenta que con los sentimientos no se jugaba.

Cuánto dolía amarlo, pero aun así no cambiaría la rutina de sentirse terriblemente mal por hacerlo. Llorar las noches. No, no cambiaría eso por nada. Porque ese amor al que se aferraba tanto, tan inútilmente, era lo mejor de lo peor que le había pasado. Tal vez todo había sido un gran error, pero ¿podía cambiarlo? De todos modos no quería aunque pudiera.

Seiya se mantenía firme e insistente. Le preocupaba su amigo, sabía que en ese momento estaba llorando, pero lo que no sabía el Pegasus era que su, ahora cuñado, había tomado la sabia decisión de no luchar más.

Sabía lo terco que era luchar contra la necedad de Seiya cuando de Ikki se trataba. No podría contra la siempre presente e imponente figura de su hermano. Todo lo que Shun construía con lágrimas y sangre, en un segundo, como si de un tifón se tratara, el Phoenix lo destruía todo con una o dos caricias. Por eso esa tarde Shun salió de su cuarto decidido a hacerle frente a la vida, con su mejor sonrisa impostora se presentó en la cocina como el Shun de siempre.

—Hermanito... era hora —murmuró Ikki doblando el diario que leía para darle un sorbo a su café—. Hace dos días que estás encerrado. No has comido nada.  
—Me sentía engripado —contestó sin importancia a la vez que colocaba la tetera para calentar el agua.  
—¿Y por eso cierras la puerta con llave? —preguntó colocándose en el rol de hermano mayor.  
—Quería privacidad —dijo Andrómeda con el mismo tono de voz y comenzó a prepararse el té, no quería preguntar. Quería no querer, pero la verdad era que Seiya aún le importaba tanto como antes, incluso más—: ¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde está?  
—Fue a trabajar. Han pasado cosas desde tu encierro. —En sus palabras había cierto reproche.  
—Solo estuve dos días —se defendió, su hermano exageraba, ni que hubiera pasado un año dentro del cuarto.  
—Bueno, pero la novedad es que Seiya está trabajando a tiempo completo. Lunes, miércoles y viernes. Hoy tuvo que ir para cubrir el franco de un compañero —contó Ikki con cierta emoción.  
—¿Hasta qué hora? —Demonios. Era un problema para Shun, porque más intentaba despreocuparse del Pegasus menos lo conseguía.  
—Hasta tu entrada en el instituto. —El Phoenix dio un sorbo rápido a su café para terminarlo mientras que Andrómeda recién se sentaba a la mesa con su té.  
—¿Te irás, hermano? —preguntó; no quería quedarse solo, aunque la presencia de su hermano le produjera cierto rechazo.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos sin evocar que había hecho el amor con Seiya. Ahora, ahí y en ese punto, su corazón y su mente se debatían entre el amor de su hermano y el amor de su vida. Entre el respeto y lo prohibido, entre el odio y el amor. Decidir si quería ser cuñado o amante.

¿Qué demonios era lo que quería? Ni siquiera el mismo Shun lo sabía. Solo quería ser feliz, pero por lo visto ese tipo de felicidad no era para él, o había errado al fijarse en el Pegasus. Sí, seguro que era eso, si es que enamorarse se puede considerar un error. Lo cierto es que de todas las personas del mundo, solo a él se le ocurría fijarse en la pareja de su hermano. Pero había ocurrido, no porque Shun lo quisiera, en verdad nunca lo había pretendido, pero se había dado así.

—Sí. Tengo que trabajar —respondió. El mismo discurso de siempre. "Tengo que trabajar". Sí, claro, ¿cómo no?

Shun se obligó a dejar de pensar en ellos dos, sabía que sería difícil, sobre todo si tenían que convivir bajo el mismo techo, pero de alguna manera tenía que conseguirlo. No podía seguir torturándose con esos dos que iban y venían; que "sí", que "no". Te odio, te amo. Estaba harto de lo mismo de siempre.

 

**(…)  
**

 

Shun fue ese día al instituto con desgano, porque sabía que a la vuelta se encontraría con Seiya. Mejor era enfrentar ese momento de una buena vez y listo. Caminó a paso lento hasta el departamento, disfrutando de una hermosa noche.

Inconscientemente trataba de retrasar el inevitable encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa. Llegó a la puerta y buscó sus llaves, sin embargo no las necesito por que del otro lado el Pegasus le abrió de improviso y con prisa. Recibió un saludo frío por parte de Shun que no privó la sencilla pregunta.

—¿Comerás algo, Shun?

Andrómeda solo asintió quitándose su mochila para luego arrojarla sobre la cama. Con amor fraternal, Seiya le sirvió la cena. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de enmendar un daño.

—¿Mi hermano? —pregunto sentándose a la mesa para cenar.  
—Trabajando. —Qué extraño y a la vez conocido sonó eso. Ninguno de los dos acotó nada por unos segundos hasta que la temida e inevitable pregunta se hizo escuchar—: ¿C-Cómo estás? —balbuceó el Pegasus nervioso e incómodo.  
—Bien —fue la seca respuesta.

Cuánto odiaba Seiya eso. Extrañaba la amistad con Shun, extrañaba a su antiguo cuñado. No le gustaba estar en esa situación, mas sabía que era su culpa. Sin preámbulos, pues era la oportunidad para aclarar todo siguió adelante.

—Shun... yo... quería hablarte.  
—Mañana, ¿sí? Hoy tengo sueño —mintió esquivándolo.  
—No, Shun. Ahora. Necesito saber cómo estás —insistió.  
—Ya te contesté: Bien —dijo con cierto fastidio.  
—No huyas.  
—No huyo, Seiya. —El clima estaba tenso.  
—No seas así, Shun. Sé que te molesta, pero quiero que entiendas que yo...  
—Eres un idiota —completó Andrómeda interrumpiéndolo y dejando al Pegasus congelado—, quieres que entienda que eres un idiota.  
—Si amar a tu hermano es ser idiota... bueno, pues sí —contestó ofendido.  
—Mira, Seiya —Shun estaba fastidiado— si tú quieres seguir en lo mismo es tu problema…  
—Las cosas con Ikki las resuelvo yo... y él —interrumpió dando a entender lo poco que quería que se metiera en ese asunto—. Contigo solo quiero aclarar las cosas. Quiero saber cómo estás en verdad —finalizó más tranquilo.  
—¿Te importa acaso? —preguntó Andrómeda con tono hiriente mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
—Shun... no seas así. No me castigues. Te juro que si pudiera cambiar las cosas, lo haría —confesó Seiya dolido por todo el daño que había causado, arrepentido no se sentía, pues en verdad amaba al Phoenix.  
—Yo no lo haría. —Shun no se privó de dejarle en claro que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido—. No cambiaría un solo segundo contigo.  
—Perdón. Sé que te estoy lastimando —dijo apenado al darse cuenta del dolor de su amigo, pero nada podía hacer por él. No podía amarlo y sabía que eso era lo que Shun necesitaba para ser feliz. Pero él no podía, no. Y cuánto le dolía eso.  
—No me pidas perdón. La culpa la tengo yo por permitir todo. Sabía desde un principio que solo era venganza y ¿quién mejor que yo? Que soy su hermano, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras fueron una daga para el confundido corazón del Pegasus. Quería hacerle entender a su amigo que nunca tuvo intenciones de utilizarlo de esa manera, pero no sabía qué decir. Cada vez que hablaba parecía empeorarlo todo.

—Perdón, Shun… yo no lo sabía.  
—¿No sabías que yo te amaba? —Volvía a hablar con cierto enojo—. Seiya, ¿me dirás que no te dabas cuenta de… de que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por ti?  
—Yo...  
—Igual no te preocupes —interrumpió Andrómeda cansado de ese vano consuelo barato—, no soy masoquista como tú. A mí no me agrada que me lastimen, por lo tanto, no sé cómo, pero me olvidaré de ti.  
—No digas esas cosas —pidió el Pegasus dolido, aquello había sido un golpe bajo—, tu hermano cambió...  
—¡Ja! —Soltó una risa irónica— ¿Cuántas veces ya ha cambiado mi hermano?  
—Me prometió que de ahora en más hará las cosas como corresponden —dijo haciendo caso omiso al veraz comentario de Shun.  
—¿Cuántas veces ya te prometió eso mi hermano?  
—Shun... Créeme, lo conozco a Ikki y sé que hablaba en serio. Cuando vino a hablarme llegó llorando, pidiéndome perdón —contó asombrado—. Nunca lo había visto así. Hablaba muy en serio. Además… me eligió a mí —concluyó triunfante.  
—¿A ti y a cuántos más?  
—¡Shun, ya basta! —Aquello había sido suficiente— Estoy tratando de hacerte entender que... —Pero Seiya se censuró de golpe, sin embargo su amigo concluyo la idea sin titubear.  
—¿Hacerme entender que todo sigue igual? ¿Que mi lugar es y será por siempre el de hermano y cuñado? Pues sí, Seiya. No sé si lo has notado: jamás luché por ti como realmente debí hacerlo. Siempre, durante estos años, viví ocupando el lugar que me corresponde: como cuñado. Así que no me vengas a decir, ahora, cómo quedaran las cosas... —finalizó muy molesto para luego levantarse de la silla.  
—Shun, espera —lo frenó Seiya—, las cosas no pueden quedar así. Tenemos que arreglar este asunto.  
—No hay nada que arreglar, Seiya. Sigamos con todo este circo, con toda esta farsa. Tú: el novio complaciente y cornudo. Ikki: el hermano ausente y amante ocasional. Y yo: el estúpido enamorado, cuñado y hermano.  
—¿Y te crees que para mí todo esto es fácil? ¿Te piensas que yo busqué algo de esto? ¿Que busqué enamorarme de un bastardo y tener como cuñado a un ángel? ¡No! —Seiya nunca lo había visto a Shun tan enojado, sin embargo el asombro había dado paso al coraje. Entre dolido y molesto, el Pegasus no dudó en elevar más la voz— ¡Yo no quería esto en mi vida! ¡Nunca busqué lastimarte, nunca busqué lastimar a nadie! Menos a ti, Shun... solo... solo quiero ser feliz —finalizó angustiado.

Las palabras en vez de molestarlo u ofenderlo le provocaron mucha ternura. La forma en que Seiya había dicho eso había sido muy sentida. Inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro de Shun.

—Seiya —su voz era tranquila—, dejemos que todo siga su curso. Al fin y al cabo los dos sabemos en qué terminará esto —dijo sin remordimientos y Seiya comprendió a la perfección a lo que se refería su amigo. En algún determinado momento todo volvería a ser lo mismo. La falsa felicidad duraría poco: Ikki volvería a sus andanzas, lágrimas, enojos, reproches y perdones. En su interior, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, el Pegasus lo sabía—. Está en ti seguir con lo mismo. Yo, por mi cuenta, trataré de ser feliz. Solo, si es necesario, pero lo intentaré.  
—Yo... mi problema... bueno, no es un problema... pero tus sentimientos... —Le costaba preguntarle. No quería sonar frío e indiferente a las emociones de su amigo, pero necesitaba saber si algún día dejaría de sentir lo que sentía. Quería saber qué tan fuerte era el amor que Shun sentía por él.  
—No te preocupes, Seiya —adivinó Andrómeda—. Ikki es mi hermano y jamás, por más que crea que es un bastardo, me interpondría en su felicidad. No después de todo lo que hizo por mí, bien o mal.  
—Es... algo muy noble de tu parte. —No sabía los motivos, pero una rebelde lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

Shun caminó con paso lento y firme hasta el lugar donde estaba de pie su amigo, le levantó la barbilla viendo como cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Con las yemas de los dedos secó aquellas lágrimas.

Alguien entraba, era Ikki quien había vuelto de _trabajar_. Al verlo, ambos se distanciaron quedándose en silencio, sin embargo sus rostros hablaban por sí mismos. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la angustia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Phoenix al ver la extraña actitud ambos. Los dos negaron con la cabeza indicando que nada había ocurrido. Ikki los escudriñó con la mirada mientras dejaba el saco sobre el sillón— Están raros. ¿Pelearon? —preguntó en son de reproche.  
—No, hermano. ¿Por qué motivos vamos a pelearnos? —respondió Andrómeda dando la vuelta mientras Seiya ocultaba la mirada.  
—¿Comerás algo? —Le preguntó el Pegasus casi en un susurro.  
—Sí —respondió Ikki sin seguir insistiendo, sin embargo esa sensación no lo abandonaba.

La sensación de que "algo" entre ellos dos había pasado y el no saber, el mantenerse ajeno, lo enloquecía. No era que Ikki supusiera que ellos dos se habían acostado, no era adivino, además se podría decir que albergaba cierta inocencia respecto a eso: por su mente, en ningún momento se le cruzó la idea de su hermanito pudiera hacer esas cosas con Seiya; pero sin duda algo le ocultaban: Shun encerrándose, Seiya reticente de a ratos.

¿Qué pasaba en esa casa?

 

**(…)  
**

 

La rutina y la farsa continuaron. Con el tiempo los sentimientos se aquietaron aunque seguían ahí, siempre presentes. Ikki cumplió el primer tiempo, pero luego de una semana volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

La relación entre Seiya y Shun era forzosamente pasable. El Pegasus, harto de todo, de extrañar a su amigo, lo buscó una mañana para tomar el té. Le dejó un fraternal beso en la frente para despertarlo.

La actitud le provocó una sincera sonrisa a Andrómeda; notaba el esfuerzo de su amigo para que todo volviera a ser como antes y, a decir verdad, él también extrañaba aquello, por lo que se levantó dispuesto a no castigarlo más con su indiferencia.

Mientras Seiya preparaba el desayuno con extrema felicidad, Shun no podía quitar la vista de ese cuerpo que en una noche de borrachera había sido suyo, su preciada posesión. Cuánto lo deseaba.

Por un momento la idea surcó su mente, pero con la misma rapidez con la que surgió Andrómeda desistió. ¿Qué tan malo sería ocupar el lugar de amante? Aun así, no lo sería. Él no era así, no podría.

Seiya, por su lado, observaba la hermosa sonrisa que ese día portaba su amigo. Tantas ganas tenía de abrazarlo, pero no... sería jugar con sus sentimientos. Se sentía satisfecho de ver a Andrómeda con mejor ánimo.

Las palabras de Shun, aquellos fatídicos días, aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, y el Pegasus quería que allí se quedaran. Pues era más que reconfortante sentir que en el mundo había alguien que pensaba así de él. Lo hacía sentirse menos solo y más amparado.

Era un día particularmente frío si se tenía en cuenta que ya había llegado el verano. Los dos amigos en silencio disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, de vez en cuando Seiya echaba una ojeada a la ventana de la cocina que tenía frente suyo, esta daba a una calle poco transitada, pero bien vistosa.

Shun, por su lado, solo observaba su taza de té, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, sintiendo el calor hasta el punto del dolor. Había algo raro en todo aquello. Tal vez la sensación de ocultar un gran secreto, pero a diferencia de lo que suponían, ninguno de los dos se sentía mal o arrepentido de lo sucedido.

Incluso, era extrañamente reconfortante la sensación de poseer un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían. Sentían que tenían un tesoro compartido. Ante esta idea el Pegasus sonrió mientras que Andrómeda se sonrojaba.

Por lo visto iba a ser un buen día, de hecho ya tenían planes. A pesar de ser sencillos para ambos era gratificante el solo poder sentarse juntos a mirar una película. Cuánto extrañaban esos momentos, esos acercamientos. Sin duda se habían extrañado.

Fue raro el reencuentro, como conocerse de nuevo. Sentados en los sillones una simple broma por parte de Seiya fue motivo suficiente para comenzar una lucha por demás divertida. Y así, entre carcajadas y miradas cómplices, se volvieron a encontrar. 

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, por mucho empeño que pusieran ambos. Eso notó Seiya cuando al intentar darle un almohadazo por la cabeza, sin poder contenerse Shun lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo. Aquel contacto había sido placentero, pero prohibido, y no llegó más lejos. Todo quedó ahí, en el aire, flotando.

El Pegasus estaba feliz, en verdad lo era. Todo volvería a la normalidad, o al menos eso quería ver él. El amor de su vida le correspondía en totalidad, solamente a él. Ikki lo había elegido, en lugar de elegirlo Shaka; eso sí que era amor.

Por otro lado, volvía a recuperar a su preciado cuñado, a quien, inevitablemente y con el tiempo lo había reconocido como a su mejor amigo. El trabajo era perfecto y los estudios... bueno, más adelante retomaría los estudios.

Todo esto le hacía sentir que la vida le sonreía como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, Shun sentía que su alma lloraba lágrimas de sangre. La imagen de Seiya le dolía, más aun cuando estaba en los brazos del ser que más admiraba: su hermano. _Admiraba_ , tiempo pasado.

Todo lo que había hecho, lo que había demostrado ser a Andrómeda le había decepcionado en verdad. Aun así era Ikki, su hermano mayor. Y él, ahí, metido entre medio de esos dos seres que amaba con devoción.

Había perdido su identidad; peor no se podía sentir, sin embargo Seiya sonreía... sonreía y se lo veía feliz. ¿Qué más quería Andrómeda que verlo así? Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esas sonrisas sinceras que portaba el Pegasus.

Su corazón dolido brillaba en esos instantes con el consuelo de: "Es feliz". Sentía que le dolía menos el alma cuando su amigo estaba realmente bien; pero no todo sería color de rosas para Seiya.

Shun ya se lo esperaba. Aguardaba algo así, aunque a decir verdad cuando sucedió se sorprendió. Habían terminado de almorzar y Andrómeda a duras penas había convencido a su amigo de que lo acompañara a caminar un poco.

La idea era salir del encierro, pues el Pegasus más que a trabajar no salía a ningún lado; sin embargo la salida se vio interrumpida por una visita inesperada. _Más_ que inesperada. Cuando el timbre sonó, ninguno de los imaginó que tras la puerta estaría _él_.

—¿Esperamos visitas? —le preguntó Seiya, ya listo para salir a caminar.  
—Que yo sepa... no. Salvo que sean Shiryu o Hyoga —respondió tratando de acelerar el trabajo que le daba ponerse las zapatillas para ir abrir cuanto antes la puerta.  
—Es cierto, son los únicos dos que vendrían sin avisar —reconoció Seiya alcanzándole las llaves para que abriera—. Shiryu puede ser. Hyoga se fue a Siberia.  
—¡¿Se fue a Siberia y yo ni enterado?! —Se ofendió Andrómeda— ¡Nunca me tienen en cuenta!—dijo para luego preguntar quién era.  
—No te enojes. Ninguno lo sabíamos, se fue sin aviso por... —Pero se interrumpió al ver la extraña actitud de Shun—. ¿Quién es? Shun, abre la puerta —ordenó entre asombrado y divertido de ver a su amigo parado frente a la misma sin mover un músculo.   
—Es...—Shun volteó para quedar frente a su cuñado— es Shaka —susurró; olvidaba que Virgo era excelente para ocultar su cosmos.  
—Shun, te debe haber escuchado. —Eso sí que lo había sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía Virgo ahí?— Abre la puerta. —Seiya concedió el permiso que Andrómeda necesitaba para hacer pasar al rubio.

Shaka entró insultándolos con su presencia, traía puesto un pantalón de vestir color marrón que le sentaba muy bien a sus largas piernas. Luego de quitarse la campera se pudo apreciar una camisa blanca de excelente calidad que le quedaba exquisitamente bien a su cintura tan trabajada de guerrero. Con razón Seiya tenía complejo de inferioridad.


	3. Chapter 3

En completo silencio, el Pegasus miraba cada movimiento de Virgo mientras que este lo miraba a él con extrema seriedad. Luego de aceptar la campera Shun trató de demostrarle lo poco bienvenido que era en esa casa.

—¿A qué has venido, Shaka? Ya nos íbamos —aclaró para que no se acomodara demasiado.  
—Tranquilo, no tengo pensado quedarme demasiado.  
—¿Qué buscas viniendo aquí? —preguntó Seiya con cierta aspereza en las palabras.  
—Corroborar si mis sospechas son ciertas. Y ahora que ya las corroboré, bueno... vine a hablar contigo —dijo Shaka, aun de pie junto a la puerta.  
—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —le espetó Seiya muy molesto. Andrómeda no intervino para nada, los tres se encontraban en el mismo espacio físico y temía que una guerra monumental se desatara.  
—Sé que mi presencia es una amenaza para ti —dijo Virgo entrecerrando los ojos— y no puedo creer que tú lo seas para mí —finalizo resaltando el "tú".  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó el Pegasus tratando de serenarse.  
—Vine a hacerte un par de preguntas y me gustaría que seas sincero —le contestó y luego clavó los ojos en Shun por un ínfimo instante.  
—Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? —concedió Seiya con una mano en la cintura demostrando lo poco cómodo que se sentía. Shaka tomó aire antes de pregunta.  
—Tú y el Phoenix... ¿son algo más que amigos? —Carraspeó nervioso.

Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Shun y Seiya se estaría descostillando de la risa a más no poder, revolcados en el suelo; pero no, a decir verdad aquello los desarmó. Seiya lanzó una risita ahogada, un tanto irónica.

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio? —cuestionó Seiya incrédulo y enojado—. Shaka me estás cargando.  
—Si no me hubiera venido a vivir a Japón por Ikki, te juro que no estaría aquí preguntándote esto.  
—Hace más de un año y medio. Ya casi dos —exclamó el Pegasus con cierta gracia cínica.  
—No. Si es un hijo de puta —espetó Virgo masajeándose la sien, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura.  
—¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías? —preguntó el Pegasus con recelo.  
—Es una basura. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? —Shaka, para sorpresa de los otros dos, comenzó a maldecir.  
—Siéntate —le ofreció el Pegasus casi ordenándoselo.  
—Y yo... Tan iluso. Claro, como no si… —comenzó a hablar Virgo consigo mismo mientras se sentaba rendido.  
—Yo —dijo Shun en un susurro mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con agua a Shaka—, mejor los dejo solos.  
—No, Shun. Quédate —pidió Seiya sin quitarle la vista al rubio. Andrómeda se quedó sintiéndose muy incómodo con la situación.  
—Hace un año y medio —reafirmó Shaka—. ¿Tú vives con él?  
—Shaka... —pronunció Seiya sin poder creer aún que Virgo no estuviera enterado de nada—. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No sabías que yo estaba… estoy con Ikki?  
—Ahora están juntos, ¿no? —preguntó sin responder y el Pegasus afirmó.  
—¿Tú?... ¿Ikki nunca te contó de lo nuestro?  
—Nunca terminamos —respondió fastidioso—. ¿Cómo voy a saber de ti si nunca nos separamos? Solo tomamos distancia cuando dejamos de vivir juntos, pero la relación siempre siguió.  
—¿N-Nunca? —Eso sí que lo había dejado perplejo, no solo a él sino también a Shun.  
—No, Seiya. Nunca. Es más... ¡con razón! Cuando yo le hablaba de volver a vivir juntos siempre me esquivaba...  
—Ay, Shaka —intervino por primera vez Shun—, ¿no comenzaste a sospechar cuando dejaste de venir?  
—Ikki me dijo que no estaba nunca en su casa. Además siempre venía él a visitarme, decía que así era mejor, pues como Shun estaba todo el día aquí no podíamos tener la privacidad que teníamos en mi casa. Yo lo entendí, es más, por eso comencé a hablarle de vivir juntos.  
—¿Y…? —Seiya temía preguntar aunque ya intuía la respuesta— ¿Y a qué hora... en qué momentos estaba contigo?  
—Pues... luego de trabajar, al mediodía almorzábamos juntos y... después volvía al trabajo hasta las cuatro de la tarde y pasaba el resto del día conmigo. A veces también la noche. Nada más que no se quedaba por Shun. Quería volver para verlo, eso decía.  
—¡¿Por Shun?! —exclamó el Pegasus comenzando a quebrarse—. Nunca le importó si él necesitaba algo o no. Nunca estaba aquí.  
—Es una basura. —Shaka también parecía perder la compostura.  
—Shaka... me extraña que siendo tú, no lo hubieras notado —murmuró Shun.  
—No lo sé. Tal vez no quería verlo, pero comencé a sospechar. Y quise venir a corroborarlo. Lo encontré a Seiya aquí y... —La cabeza de Virgo iba a mil.

Sospechaba que el Phoenix tenía a alguien, pero no se animaba a descubrirlo. Hasta que se hartó y se dirigió a su casa para encontrarse allí con la respuesta, para encontrarse al Pegasus. Era evidente que no se trataba de tan solo una visita; pero descubrir que Ikki no solo vivía con él, sino que además estaban juntos desde hacía un año y medio, lo llenaba de coraje. Ahora todo comenzaba a cerrarle.

Por su lado, Seiya también comprendió muchas cosas. El cansancio de Ikki, su ausencia escudada en el trabajo, la llamada telefónica que hicieron aquella vez con Shun. Todo ahora tenía más sentido. Lo más importante es que comprendía que Shaka era también una víctima a su manera, pues nunca había terminado la relación con Ikki.

—A mí... Ikki me dijo que ustedes dos habían terminado —confesó Seiya luego de un silencio prolongado e embarazoso.  
—Nunca. Como te dije, una vez, justamente hace un año y medio estuvimos mal, pero no... Nunca terminamos con la relación. Quiso dejarme y yo pensé que era por otra persona y parece que estaba en lo cierto. Tú sabías de nosotros, todos en la mansión lo sabían...  
—Pues... sí —admitió Seiya, recién ahí Virgo cayó en la cuenta.  
—¿Tú comenzaste una relación con Ikki sabiendo que estaba conmigo o él te mintió diciéndote que habíamos terminado? —Tanto el rubio como Shun esperaban la respuesta que el Pegasus hizo rogar.  
—Bueno...—carraspeó nervioso— yo... lo busqué porque... me di cuenta que lo amaba. Cuando comenzó contigo sentí que lo perdía y…  
—Seiya, responde la pregunta que te hice —exigió Shaka.  
—Yo le insistí y él me dijo que sí. Que había terminado contigo...  
—¿O sea que lo buscaste sabiendo que estaba conmigo? —preguntó ofendido. Virgo sentía explotar en su interior.  
—Era un pendejo en ese momento, no sabía lo que hacía —se excusó el Pegasus—. Además en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. —Ahora sentía que todo lo que le pasaba se lo tenía bien merecido; por haber buscado al Phoenix sabiendo que este estaba con alguien. La vida se lo hacía pagar con creces.  
—Así que tú... ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué te vio? Yo no lo puedo creer —comenzó a decir Virgo de forma hiriente, no podía creer que Ikki lo cambiara por ese pendejo. No era competencia, todos lo sabían.  
—Le insistí, y él me dijo un día que habían terminado, luego comenzamos la relación de una manera más formal; pero de todos modos yo intuía que seguía contigo. Shun muchas veces me lo quiso demostrar y yo no lo quería ver. Cuando me enojaba con él porque sospechaba... ¡Claro! ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Quién tiene que trabajar de noche en una oficina? Si las oficinas cierran —concluyó hablando más que nada para sí mismo.  
—Ya sé lo que pasó —analizó Shaka—, seguro que estaba caliente contigo y te tenía ganas. Verás que una vez que se quite esas ganas volverá conmigo. —Quería creerse que lo de Ikki y Seiya solo era una aventura pasajera, que el Pegasus lo había provocado.  
—No hace falta —dijo Seiya con cierto orgullo—. Yo ya no quiero saber nada más de él —aseguró con lágrimas a punto de brotar.  
—¿Dejarás de interponerte entre nosotros? —preguntó Shaka con autoridad.  
—Yo nunca... bueno, si me interpuse en tu camino una vez, pero esto no lo soporto. Es la última que Ikki me lo hace.  
—Es una basura —reconoció Shaka en un murmullo.

Todo era contradictorio dentro de ellos: Lo amaban a Ikki, pero en ese momento querían matarlo. Para Virgo era más difícil ya que él no estaba enterado de nada, a diferencia de Seiya que pudo digerir mejor la sorpresa.

A Shun, a decir verdad, no lo sorprendía. Ya nada podía sorprenderle de su hermano y a esas alturas esperaba cualquier cosa de él. Veía la lucha interna que tenía Shaka consigo mismo. Qué ciego puede volver el amor; aunque la prueba se la tenga enfrente, si no se quiere ver, no se verá nada.

Andrómeda fue testigo de como Seiya corroboraba una vez más la clase de hombre que tenía al lado. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para tomar coraje y dejarlo de una buena vez a su hermano.

—Voy a matarlo —comenzó a susurrar Shaka negando con la cabeza; pero era cierto, él lo sabía: Ikki le podía y no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para golpearlo como quería. La situación lo devastaba.  
—Yo te ayudo —acotó Seiya lanzando una carcajada de resignación.

Qué hábil había sido Ikki todo ese tiempo, había hecho todo de una manera tan perfecta que el quedaba siempre bien frente a los demás; pero ahora toda la mentira había finalizado, todo había sido descubierto. Sus dos amantes estaban hablando y confirmando las mentiras.

A medida que Seiya y Shaka se preguntaba y contestaban sobre hechos, momentos, situaciones, días, más horrorizados se sentían de lo estúpidos e inocentes que habían sido todo ese tiempo.

No podían creer qué tan lejos habían llegado las mentiras del Phoenix y qué tan elaboradas y perfectas eran. Pasaron unas horas hasta que el ruido metálico de las llaves se hizo escuchar. El único que faltaba era Ikki.

Shaka que se encontraba de pie contra la pared y comenzó a temblar de la bronca, Seiya se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta. El Phoenix entró sin ver que Virgo se encontraba allí, así que le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola, hoy salí temprano para estar contigo —dijo con falsa ternura, a lo que el Pegasus lo contradijo enojado.  
—¿No será porque Shaka no estaba?  
—¿Otra vez con tus celos? —exclamó fastidiado y sorprendido por la capacidad profética de Seiya, pues Shaka no estaba en su casa ya que él venía de allí— ¿Estuviste llorando? —le preguntó al verle la cara, pero en respuesta fue sorprendido por golpe directo a la boca— ¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!  
—¡Eres una mierda! —Lo insultó el Pegasus, nunca nadie lo había visto tan desencajado, no paraba de maldecir y gritar un sin fin de repertorios ofensivos.

Ikki tomó a su pareja de los brazos para evitar más golpes cuando en eso, notó la presencia de Shaka, apareció como un fantasma, de improviso dejando petrificado al Phoenix. En ese momento este cayó en la cuenta de que la mentira había llegado a su fin.

Virgo caminó decidido hasta donde estaba Ikki quien, en completo silencio, se mantuvo expectante. Una vez que llegó hasta él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y con suma facilidad lo levantó del suelo para apretarlo contra la puerta.

Lo pensó, lo meditó muy bien y llegó a la conclusión de que Ikki no valía la pena, no merecía mancharse las manos de sangre, ni siquiera con un golpe. Y lo dejó caer al suelo. En el piso, el Phoenix se limpió con una mano la herida que Seiya le había causado en la boca. Shun seguía patitieso ahí, como un florero.

—¿Qué tienes para decirnos, basura? —espetó Shaka con un tono extremadamente tranquilo, conteniéndose, no quería darle el gusto de verlo así, tan vulnerable.  
—Por lo visto estuvieron hablando —pronunció el Phoenix con soltura—. No hay nada que ocultar ya.  
—Eres... una porquería —sentenció el Pegasus temblando de rabia—. Entonces lo reconoces. Reconoces que estuviste jugando con los dos. Nunca te importamos, nunca te importó nada ni nadie. Solamente tú te importas.  
—Seiya... —susurró Ikki—, Shaka... es cierto, lo reconozco... estuve con los dos todo este tiempo, pero la verdad —esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de sincerarse—, lo cierto es que los amo. A los dos.  
—¡Ja! —Shaka no podía creer lo que escuchaba— Dices que nos amas a los dos. No tienes ni idea de lo que es amar a alguien.  
—De verdad. Si nunca los dejé... fue por eso. No puedo vivir sin los dos. Los amo. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero lo que me dan ustedes, por separado... es lo que me da vida. —Ikki, para sorpresa de los dos, comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.  
—No me voy a quedar aquí escuchando más mentiras. Ni siquiera vale la pena que te golpee, no vales la pena. No estás a mi altura, ninguno de los dos —aseguró Shaka mirando al Pegasus.

Shaka quitó al Phoenix de la puerta para poder pasar y huir de ese lugar que tanto daño le causaba. Ikki no lo detuvo, en cambio se acercó a Seiya pues le preocupaba su estado de shock.

—Seiya... —Lo llamó Ikki sabiendo lo mucho que lo había lastimado—. Tranquilo —dijo con suavidad tomándolo entre los brazos, el Pegasus comenzó a sacudirse con violencia para evitar el contacto—Vamos —le dijo tomándolo de la mano con cierta ternura—, vamos a la habitación, tenemos que hablar.  
—Yo... no quiero hablar contigo. Me quiero ir —dijo temblando y sin poder evitar que el Phoenix lo arrastrara hasta el cuarto.  
—¿Y a dónde te irás a esta hora? Vamos, no seas necio. Hablemos. Aclaramos las cosas y luego te dejo ir; pero no puedes irte así.

Ambos se encerraron en el cuarto. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Shun lloraba con infinita amargura, pues había comprendido que su hermano, a pesar de todos sus errores en verdad amaba a Seiya. Al igual que amaba a Shaka.

Sin duda el Phoenix podía ser una basura para más de uno, pero también estaba sufriendo. Tal vez se lo merecía, sí. Sin embargo Ikki era su hermano, la persona que tantas veces lo había protegido y a quien consideraba casi como un padre. Verlo así, escucharlo hablar de aquella manera, había sido muy duro y revelador.

Andrómeda lo conocía a la perfección, podía interpretar el tono de voz y sus actos y sabía que estaba sufriendo y, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido, era su hermano después de todo y le dolía profundamente verlo así.

Por otro lado estaba Seiya, quien sufría. No podía ver a la persona que amaba en el estado en el que se encontraba el Pegasus. Quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, consolarlo y secarle todas esas lágrimas de sangre, mas sabía que ese lugar lo estaba ocupando su hermano en ese preciso momento.

Toda la situación era tan angustiante que Shun, solo en la cocina, sentía desfallecer de la zozobra, por presenciar todo sin poder hacer nada por la gente que quería y a quienes tanto les debía.

El eterno terror de quedarse solo en el mundo llevó al Pegasus a perdonar. Eso lo comprendió Andrómeda cuando, luego de dos horas de estar sentado en la silla y al levantarse para corroborar los ruidos en el cuarto de esos dos, vio que debajo de la puerta no se reflejaba luz. En apariencia había una nueva reconciliación.

Vencido, harto y enojado decidió acostarse, pues no tenía sentido seguir llorando por alguien que no se valoraba y que permitía que lo trataran de aquella forma. Comenzaba a cansarse y a decepcionarse cada vez más de Seiya.

Era el colmo, no podía ver como se dejaba destruir de aquella manera. Mucho más le fastidiaba ver lo cobarde que era por preferir estar al lado de alguien que lo lastimaba de una forma tan cruel solo por miedo a la soledad.

El concepto que Shun tenía de ambos había variado ese último tiempo y así como llegó a la sabia conclusión de que su hermano era un bastardo, llegó también a la conclusión de que Seiya y Shaka eran dos estúpidos; por depender de un hombre tan poco hombre siendo dos seres hermosos y con personalidades asombrosas y cautivantes.

Enojado, Andrómeda se quedó dormido, para despertar al otro día a causa de la música. Seiya se encontraba ordenando de una buena vez la casa en la que convivían los tres. Shun abrió los ojos y se los frotó, importunado por la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño para luego encontrarse en la cocina con la burla y la farsa más grande de la historia, de _su_ historia: Seiya, como si nada, saludaba con felicidad a su pareja, recibiendo a cambio un beso y un abrazo. Luego de despedirse de quien, con seguridad —nadie se atreva a pensar lo contrario—, se iba a trabajar, el Pegasus volteó al notar la presencia de su cuñado.

—Buenos días, Shun. ¿Te preparo algo?

Shun solo asintió, pues ya no tenía sentido acotar algo, todo había sido dicho con los actos. Decidió sentarse y seguir con el mismo juego que venían celebrando desde el comienzo. Seiya se encontraba radiante como nunca y a pesar de que Andrómeda se preguntaba cuánto duraría esa felicidad tramoyista, se recriminaba por pensar en ello.

Qué más daba si se sometía así, era su problema, él ya no lloraría lágrimas de sangre por alguien que no se valoraba en nada. Como era de esperarse, aunque Shun había aprendido a no reparar tanto en ello, esa felicidad falsa llegó a su fin cuando semanas después de aquel incidente con Shaka este llamó para estar al tanto de la situación del Pegasus.

De hecho Virgo se sorprendió al ser atendido por Seiya, tanto que le preguntó de mala manera qué era lo que hacía allí, en la casa de Ikki. Un par de palabras y todo había sido dicho. Luego confesó que había hecho ese llamado para averiguar si realmente había terminado el Phoenix con él; pero al corroborar lo contrario, todo había sido dicho.

De nuevo lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo esa vez Shun no consoló a su cuñado, y aunque no lo consiguió, trató de que todo le fuera indiferente. Y otra vez, el Pegasus con su promesa de mandar toda la relación al averno. Sí, claro... qué ingenuo.

Luego de ese llamado, más que dolido se encontraba enojado, por eso Seiya despotricaba contra Ikki, le hablaba a su cuñado por completo enfurecido contra el hermano mayor, como si así consiguiera algo.

—¡Me tiene harto tu hermano! ¡Siempre lo mismo, nunca cambia! ¡La mierda de persona que es, no se le quita con nada! —Caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, mientras era ignorado por su amigo quien leía desinteresadamente una revista— ¡Y encima... yo no lo puede creer! Pensar que esa noche me tragué todo ese verso de que me amaba y que me quería solo a mí. ¡Cuando a Shaka le dijo exactamente lo mismo al otro día! El mismo discurso barato de telenovela. —Shun seguía leyendo la revista mientras el Pegasus continuaba hablando— Dime... Shun, ¿tan mala persona soy que me merezco esto? ¿Qué hice? Debo ser un hijo de puta para que me castiguen de esta forma. —Al ver que su cuñado no le prestaba atención se sentó frente a él para reclamarle— Shun… dime...  
—¿Qué quieres, Seiya? —habló Andrómeda al fin, pero con sumo desgano.  
—Quiero que me des tu opinión.  
—No creo que quieras escucharla. —Levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo, pero de inmediato la bajó para dedicarse de nuevo a la revista.  
—Sí, quiero. Dime... Ya sé... de seguro pensarás que soy un idiota —dijo y Shun dejó la revista de lado para contestarle.  
—Pues sí. Además, no sé de qué te sorprendes, si esto era previsible. Solo tú te dejas engañar de esta forma. Así que, sí: Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido —dijo sin tapujos y el Pegasus se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó para reclamarle mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
—¡Sí que eres duro conmigo, Shun!

—No, no soy duro. Soy realista que es distinto. Desde mi posición puedo ver cómo son las cosas y te digo… esto no es nada raro.  
—Sí. Tienes razón, solo un ser tan despreciable como yo se merece esto.  
—Yo no dije que te lo merecías. Solo digo que iba a pasar, y tú dejaste que pasara.  
—¡¿Pero qué hice?! —exclamó consternado.  
—Seguiste al lado de mi hermano a pesar de todo. Seiya, si sabes, lo sabes bien, él nunca va a cambiar.  
—Sí, por eso... ya me tiene harto, lo voy a mandar a la mierda.  
—Sí, claro —concedió de manera irónica.  
—No me crees, ¿verdad?  
—Seiya... basta, ambos sabemos que te pelearas con mi hermano y que luego te dirá dos frases lindas y todo volverá a ser como antes. Esta es la historia sin fin.  
—Pero yo no quiero esto para mí.  
—Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta.  
—Pero... no tengo a nadie, él... tu hermano es bueno, me ayudó muchas veces y estuvo a mi lado cuando más necesite de alguien. —Seiya bajo la vista apesadumbrada.  
—¿Pero vale todo eso a comparación del daño?  
—No, la verdad que no lo vale. Por eso…  
—Seiya, es ridículo que temas a la soledad. Más teniendo a alguien a tu lado —pronunció Shun dando a entender que esa persona era él.  
—Pero tú estás desilusionado de mi —argumentó el Pegasus un poco dolido.  
—Pero no por eso te abandonaré.  
—Igual. No es solo eso... Suena horrible, pero dependo de tu hermano tanto sentimentalmente como económicamente. ¿Con qué comeré? ¿Dónde dormiré?  
—Seiya, tienes empleo, y puedes alquilarte algo. —Opinó Andrómeda con obviedad, aquellas eran excusas.  
—Pero no me alcanza, no podría solo. Además no sé vivir solo... —concluyó como si de una criatura se tratara.  
—Si ese es tu problema —ya a Andrómeda a esas alturas le importaba tres cominos su propio hermano—, encontraré la forma de ayudarte.  
—Eres un ángel. ¿Serías capaz de ayudarme pese a todo? —preguntó Seiya con una amplia sonrisa, aunque sabía la respuesta necesitaba escucharla para sentirse mejor.  
—Lo sabes, Seiya. Te ayudaría en lo que fuera —dijo tirando al tacho todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en esas últimas semanas por olvidarse de su cuñado. Shun volvía a caer en sus redes, enamorándose no nuevamente, pues nunca lo había dejado de amar, pero si perdonando su inocente idiotez.  
—Es raro... pero no me siento tan triste o tan mal como antes —reflexionó Seiya—. Sí estoy enojado, pero no tengo esa angustia o desesperación.  
—¿Qué harás?  
—Nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hasta que no consiga un empleo mejor tendré que quedarme al lado de tu hermano. Pero no me importa, pues no me siento tan mal.  
—Será que ya, en tu interior, te esperabas algo así por parte de él, y digamos que te desilusionaste del todo.  
—No —interrumpió el Pegasus con una amplia sonrisa que parecía asegurar que era cierto eso de que tan mal no estaba—. Creo que fueron tus palabras en este último tiempo, que consiguieron que me diera cuenta de que… no estoy solo.

Cuánto odiaba eso Shun, porque siempre le hacía lo mismo. Conseguía enamorarlo más, si es que se podía, con esa clase de palabras, para después golpearlo con algún que otro acto. Sin embargo todo quedó allí, pues llegó el dueño de las pesadillas de ambos.

—Seiya. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió Ikki con su mejor cara de arrepentido. Gracias a los insultos de Shaka vía telefónica se enteró de lo sucedido.  
—Ahora voy —respondió Seiya para luego voltear y mirar a su cuñado. Ambos sabían de lo que quería hablar el Phoenix, quien ya se había ido al cuarto. Antes de seguirlo, el Pegasus volteó para susurrarle.  
—Ahora me va a decir cuánto me ama y que me quiere solo a mí y todo eso... —Shun lanzó una risita apagada y sarcástica. Su cuñado siguió hablando para luego retirarse e ir en busca del supuestamente dolido amante—. Lo voy a escuchar solo para que después me deje en paz.

Por lo visto era cierto, Shun podía notar el cambio en Seiya. ¿En verdad sería la última vez? Se preguntaba. Luego de una hora Ikki se fue, para no perder la costumbre, y Seiya salió del cuarto a sentarse en la cama junto a su cuñado. Comenzó a hablar sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

—Yo tenía razón. Me vino con todo su discurso. Seguro que ahora va a lo de Shaka para decirle lo mismo.  
—¡Hasta que te diste cuenta! Me alegra ver que ya no te afecta tanto.

Al terminar la frase, el Pegasus sonrió con melancolía y comenzó a llorar. Y sí, aunque no quisiera dolía, fue por eso que Andrómeda lo estrechó entre sus brazos para consolarlo. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco y en señal de agradecimiento, acarició la mejilla de Shun, quien no cesaba de decirle un sin fin de realidades para levantarle la autoestima.

Aquella caricia obligó a Shun a cerrar sus ojos y a desarmarse por completo ante el cálido gesto. Era demasiado, por eso tomó la mano de su amigo y la puso en su pecho. Una clara sonrisa en ambos rostro dejaba en claro un pensamiento en común.

¿Qué tan malo sería...? Pero no, de inmediato al verse descubiertos, como si pudieran leerse la mente, Andrómeda decidió que no era correcto. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación vulnerable de su amigo y Seiya sentía que no era el momento ni tampoco la persona. Fue por eso que ambos reprimieron el deseo de sentirse mutuamente en esa misma cama.

 

**(…)**

 

Los días pasaron con una completa anormalidad. A Seiya le era indiferente lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer su pareja y digamos que este notaba el extraño comportamiento y lo enojaba. Su propia pareja se encontraba más permisiva y menos interesada.

Parecía y así era, que el Pegasus estaba allí porque no le quedaban más opciones. Y seguiría allí hasta por lo menos conseguir un empleo mejor. Mientras tanto le hacía la guerra a Ikki y este, para no quedarse cruzado de brazos, se fue en plena noche con toda la intención de causarle celos. Era evidente a donde iría.

La situación se tornó insostenible y el Phoenix huyó de la previsible discusión, seguro bajo el ala de Shaka. Seiya quiso hacer como que no le importaba, cuando en realidad toda esa lucha absurda le quitaba las ganas hasta de respirar. Sentía que ya no tenía a nadie si él lo abandonaba, por eso, para no sentirse tan solo fue en busca del único ser que, sabía, podía ayudarlo. Qué cruel se sintió por ese ínfimo instante.

Frente a la puerta de Shun golpeó, para luego entrar al cuarto y desplomarse en la cama junto a su cuñado. Andrómeda dejó de lado la lectura y se concentró en lo que le decía su amigo. Puras banalidades, hasta que inevitablemente, como siempre ocurría, Ikki salió en la conversación.

El Pegasus confesó no soportar más la situación, tenía que hacer algo, huir del lugar o enfermaría; pero por más que quisiera no podía. Parecía ser que el amor hacia el Phoenix era algún tipo de maleficio que lo ataba a él.

Luego de llorar un buen rato sobre el pecho de Shun, en agradecimiento subió hasta el cuello de él y depositó un cálido beso. Shun sonrió devolviéndole el gesto posando los labios en la frente.

Así comenzó un juego entre cariñoso y sensual. Ambos se dedicaban besos en toda la cara. Primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que la situación les llevó a unir los labios. Andrómeda se aferró a esa boca sediento de ella; hacía mucho tiempo que no la probaba y necesitaba de ese veneno, de esa droga.

Por su lado, Seiya disfrutaba plenamente del trato. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Ikki ya no ocupaba un lugar en su mente y no sentía remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco era venganza, solo deseaba sentirse querido aunque fuera unos minutos.

El único que lograba eso en él era Shun.

En un arranque de lujuria, el Pegasus le levantó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto el torso y poder darle lengüetazos a las tetillas. Aquello hizo estremecer a Shun, quien como pudo le pidió que se detuviera.

Era demasiado tarde para evitar lo inevitable. Seiya cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta respecto a los sentimientos de su amigo, su rostro así se lo demostraba; pero Andrómeda lo tranquilizó.

—No creas que no quiero. Sé que esto es solo sexo, pero igual lo deseo.  
—No. —Seiya asimiló esas palabras y analizó sus emociones—. No es solo sexo... porque yo te quiero. Ni tampoco es venganza, pues no tengo contra quién vengarme. Ya no me importa esa persona. —Hizo una pausa breve y continuó—. Hago esto porque deseo hacerlo contigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shun sintió que su corazón se expandía a límites insospechables. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo incontables veces. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Luego del juego previo, lamidas, besos y caricias, se descubrieron desnudos por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Shun notó las intenciones de su amigo cuando este se incorporó con el miembro erguido para acomodarse mejor encima de él. Fue por eso que de inmediato se llevó ese pene hasta la boca; pero Seiya no le permitió que probara su semen, pues quería depositarlo en otro lado.

Así que bajó hasta la entrepierna de Andrómeda y tomándolo de los tobillos dejó el trasero expuesto. El orificio que tanto anhelaba se encontraba reticente a recibirlo. Al ver que la estrechez de este dificultaría la tarea, el Pegasus decidió lubricarlo con una crema, que ni sabía lo que era, solo colocó suficiente producto en su miembro y comenzó a empujar.

Primero la punta y luego hasta la mitad. Una vez dentro comenzó a bombear. A Shun le dolía, sí, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Tener ese pene dentro era sublime y se lo hizo saber, elevando el morbo, pero ambos sabían que el amor anidaba en sus corazones.

—¿Te gusta cómo te doy? —preguntó Seiya con lujuria y sin soltar los tobillos de su amigo. Ante la afirmativa de este continuó hablando—: Tu hermano no me deja... así que ahora me voy a coger a su adorable hermanito.  
—Qué cornudo —pronunció como pudo Shun, ¡al averno su hermano! Él también se encontraba en ese estado, disfrutando de la situación.

En su interior Seiya intuía que Ikki en ese momento estaba haciendo lo mismo con Shaka, pero no le importaba pues estaba dentro de Shun, moviéndose y disfrutando de aquello, oyéndolo gemir y decir obscenidades, mezcladas con palabras de afecto.

—¡Sí, dame más! ¡Así!

El Pegasus no pudo retenerlo más y entre gritos que nombraban al ausente, eyaculó con furia en su interior. Por supuesto no terminó allí. Seiya se sentía profundamente agradecido con su amigo, por brindarle un momento único, no solo en el plano sexual sino también sentimental, se sentía completo.

Así que al salir de su interior, de inmediato y sin descansar se colocó de espaldas y se enterró, él solo, el pene de Andrómeda que pedía a gritos atención. Ya por el glande asomaban las primeras gotas de semen.

Seiya no necesitó lubricación, estaba acostumbrado, comenzó a subir y bajar, con la planta de los pies apoyados en el colchón. Dándole así, a su cuñado, una vista perfecta de su propio miembro perdiéndose en su interior.

Eso era mucho para los inexpertos ojos de Shun y eyaculó mientras ambos balbuceaban despotricando contra el Phoenix. Al sentir el calor en su interior, el Pegasus se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se dedicó a acariciar la cabellera de su amigo.

 

**(…)**

 

Pasaron las horas y el sol los despertó descubriéndoles desnudos y pecadores. Sonrieron frente a esa idea para después bañarse juntos. Qué pena que Ikki no llegara en plena madrugada para encontrarse con semejante escena.

Así dio comienzo a una extraña relación entre los dos. Si bien no eran amantes, quedaban bien en claro las intenciones de serlo. Shun se preguntaba qué era lo que los detenía a estar juntos y, pensando la respuesta, llegaba a la conclusión de que la presencia de su hermano en sus vidas era muy fuerte para los dos.

Por el lado de Seiya, su eterno terror a quedar solo, a arriesgarse con alguien y fracasar en el intento, porque sí, en la batalla el Pegasus era otro, pero en temas referidos al corazón, era un completo cobarde. ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno, pues Andrómeda lo diría, quien por su lado sabía lo que implicaba comenzar una relación con él. Su hermano representaba mucho en su vida, por eso no sería nada fácil arriesgar en el amor.

Las cosas dieron un vuelco, tal vez uno necesario, cuando Ikki pidió hablar a solas con Seiya. Tanto este como Shun, creyeron que sería otra vez lo mismo de siempre, lo que aprendieron a llamar como "el discurso del perdón".

En resumen, el Phoenix amenazó al Pegasus de que si no cambiaba de actitud lo dejaría y que si no dejaba de lado esa actitud se iría de su lado. Seiya sintió que toda esa fuerza que había logrado conseguir lo abandonaba.

Por su lado Shun entendió que su amigo aún amaba a su hermano. Lo comprendió mejor cuando, luego de la discusión y de la huida de Ikki, lo encontró en la cocina llorando. Solo atinó a abrazarlo y consolarlo, era lo único que podía hacer, además de amarlo.

—Soy un estúpido. —Sollozaba en los brazos de Shun.  
—Supongo que es normal que te sientas mal. —Fue lo único que Andrómeda pudo opinar en ese momento.  
—No debería sentirme así. —Seiya levantó la cabeza—. Esto me demuestra lo difícil que va a ser separarme de él.  
—Verás que lo conseguirás y que estarás mejor.  
—Yo... no puedo. Al pensar que pierdo el cariño de tu hermano todo se me viene abajo.

"¿Qué cariño?", pensaba Shun. Cuánto dolor le causaba descubrir que su cuñado intentaba engañarse con eso de que podía solo, cuando la situación y sus lágrimas demostraban lo contrario.

—No tienes por qué llorar, Seiya. —A Shun le molestaba la idiotez de su amigo.  
—Para ti es fácil decir eso. ¿Qué haré ahora?  
—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Si tú no puedes dejarlo... tal vez él sí lo haga y de esa manera te facilite las cosas. —Parecía que las palabras de Andrómeda comenzaban a surgir efecto.  
—Igual. No voy a dar el brazo a torcer. Le voy a hacer la guerra. Si de todos modos no tiene a nadie él tampoco. —El Pegasus intentaba darse ánimos sin conseguirlo—. Shaka fue más inteligente que yo y lo dejó. Aun así, le haré la guerra... ya verá. —Pensaba que si los dos le harían la guerra de cierta manera el Phoenix lo pagaría. Pagaría tantos años de sufrimiento. Entonces Shun cayó en la cuenta y no lo soporto más.

—Tú dices que ya no te importa mi hermano, que ya no lo amas...  
—Pues... —interrumpió aún en sus brazos— Nunca dejé de amarlo, pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo...  
—Está bien, lo entiendo, pero dices que ya no te interesa mi hermano…  
—No. Yo ya no quiero saber nada de él. Ni me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer —argumentó furioso.  
—Entonces... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto en hacerle la guerra? Si realmente es como tú dices, deberías dedicar tus pensamientos a cosas más interesantes, como por ejemplo —Y bromeando comenzó a enumerar—: qué comerás esta noche o el grano que te salió o que esa pared tiene una gotera. —Lo miró fijo— ¿Entiendes? Hay cosas más importantes. Si es verdad lo que dices. —Trataba de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.  
—Igual —insistió el Pegasus, terco como el solo—, no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil...  
—Sé que estás enojado con él, pero le estás dando el gusto. No tengas miedo.  
—No tengo miedo.  
—Sí, lo tienes. Miedo a quedarte solo. —Al ver el gesto de asentimiento, Shun continuó— Sabes que me tienes a mí.  
—Eso es cierto —admitió Seiya abrazándose aún más al cuerpo de Shun.

Lo que más le dolía a Andrómeda era comprobar que su amigo no notaba su presencia o la pasaba por alto. ¿Cómo demostrarle que, pasara lo que pasara, él estaría a su lado incondicionalmente contra viento y marea?

 

**(…)  
**

 

La _guerra_ entre Ikki y Seiya siguió su curso. En la casa se vivía un ambiente muy tenso, aun así todo aquello había acercado mucho a los cuñados. Shun lo sabía, sabía que el Pegasus se aferraba a él por el temor de quedarse solo. Sabía que eso no era amor. Sin embargo lo disfrutaba; tal vez con el tiempo, la vida le devolviese un poco de todo el amor que le brindaba incondicionalmente durante ese tiempo con pequeños y grandes gestos.

El temor de Andrómeda se volvió más fuerte cuando la guerra llegó a su fin. Y la manera en que llegó a su fin fue el dichoso día en que el Phoenix mandó todo al averno, cansado de la indiferencia de su pareja.

Sencillamente le dijo que se iba con Shaka. El rostro de Seiya lo decía todo, sentado en la cama mientras el Phoenix armaba su maleta trataba de no sucumbir a su idiotez crónica, trataba de no caer en la trampa una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Seiya? Shaka me dio otra oportunidad. Oportunidad que tú no me das.  
—Claro, ¿no? ¿Te vas con él por qué se abre de piernas? —Seiya no sabía qué decir, estaba desconcertado.  
—Por lo menos no me hace la guerra. —La voz de Ikki era tranquila, hablaba sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras acomodaba todo.  
—¿Y vas a ser feliz? —preguntó con sarcasmo y dolor.  
—Eso espero.  
—Digo... como siempre me dijiste que estabas con él por lástima y que me amabas a mí.  
—Y eso es cierto; pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado si sigues con tu actitud de pendejo. Por eso me voy.  
—¿Y Shun?  
—Ah, de eso no te preocupes. La casa quedará para él y, bueno... le pasaré dinero, aunque deberá conseguirse un empleo. Tú haz lo que se te plazca. Me da igual —dijo con desprecio. Aquello molesto profundamente al Pegasus, pero no tanto como le dolió.  
—Eres una basura. —Seiya comenzaba a flaquear, su voz estaba quebrada—. Haces de cuenta que te importa tu hermano cuando lo único que quieres es sexo. Prefieres estar con Shaka porque con él te puedes revolcar. —El Pegasus estaba de pie diciéndole todo eso en la cara con suma bronca.  
—¡No vuelvas a insinuar que no quiero a Shun! —exclamó el Phoenix increpándolo amenazante con un dedo, ahora sí lo miraba al rostro.  
—¡Si Shun nunca te importó! Para ti es solo una carga económica, como lo soy yo.  
—¡Te dije que no hablaras así! —Mostró su fastidio empujándolo con violencia y haciéndole caer de espaldas contra la cama— ¡Búscate a otro para follar!

Echo una furia por escuchar eso último, el Pegasus se levantó y acorraló contra la pared a Ikki, sin dejarlo escapar lo sujetó por el cuello para comenzar a golpearlo. El Phoenix se sorprendió. Por lo general su pareja era de reaccionar, pero no con tanta violencia.

Cuando Seiya estaba dolido, tendía a ser sumiso y no respondía a las agresiones. Algo había cambiado. Para sacárselo de encima comenzó a patearle las piernas consiguiendo así su libertad y, mientras se iba, el Pegasus le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Vete! ¡¿Para qué quiero a alguien que me trata así?! ¡Basura! —La mano, la voz,  
el cuerpo de Seiya, todo en él temblaba a causa de la furia y del dolor emocional.

El dolor físico no le importaba, había recibido heridas peores en batalla, además esa clase de magulladuras, tarde o temprano, cicatrizaban. Las únicas que no lo hacían eran las del alma. Alertado por los gritos y los ruidos, Shun salió de su habitación encontrándose con la puerta de calle abierta y a su cuñado parado bajo el dintel, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y de manera automática Seiya se quebró del todo, lo necesitaba. Luego de estar unos minutos así, lo sentó en una silla y le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Seiya comenzó a hablar, lastimando a Shun quien intentaba hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que él estaba ahí y que no lo dejaría; pero el Pegasus seguía con lo mismo.

Cansado y abatido de luchar contra la siempre figura de su hermano en la vida de ambos, Andrómeda le aconsejó acostarse y Seiya así lo hizo. Mientras tanto, se quedó solo en la cocina con sus pensamientos, dudas, temores y dolor.

 

**(…)  
**

 

Los días pasaron haciéndose muy difíciles para Seiya. Sobre todo cuando Ikki iba a la casa con la excusa de visitar a su hermanito. Verlo y no tenerlo y encima saber que estaba con otro, le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, una tarde el Pegasus le confesó a Shun cuando este le hizo el comentado de que lo veía mejor y que por lo visto había superado la separación.

—Si yo te cuento algo, no te enojaras conmigo ¿verdad? —cuestionó Seiya y Andrómeda lo pensó.  
—No —dudó, pero luego se tranquilizó—. Depende, ¿con qué tiene que ver?  
—Con tu hermano.  
—A ver... —suspiró, de alguna manera se lo esperaba.  
—¿Te acuerdas de ese día que él vino a verte y tú no estabas?  
—Sí. —Shun estaba expectante.  
—Yo te había dicho que no había pasado nada.  
—Sí. Que mi hermano había venido a verme, pero que en cambio se quedó para aprovechar mi ausencia y hablar contigo.  
—Sí, y que me dijo que me amaba, que se había dado cuenta que yo era el amor de su vida y todo eso. —Seiya sonrió frente al rostro de desconcierto de su amigo—. Bueno, pues... sí pasó algo.  
—¡Ay, Seiya! ¡No me digas! Te acostaste con él...  
—Sí, pero no te enojes —se apresuró a decir el Pegasus—. Eso me sirvió para demostrarme de una buena vez la clase de persona que es, acostándose conmigo y engañando a Shaka. Sin duda lo haría conmigo si estuviéramos juntos. Yo no quiero eso para mí —reflexionó, mientras Andrómeda sentía morir en su interior, pues era evidente que Seiya no podía dejar atrás toda su historia, además eso de es "solo sexo", era una vil mentira, una excusa.  
—Igual... no consigues nada con eso. Solo atarte más a él.  
—Te equivocas, Shun. Ya te dije, eso me sirvió para desilusionarme del todo. Además me quité las ganas y lo mejor de todo es que a Shaka se lo devolví _usado_. —Seiya esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Ahí tiene. ¿Lo quiere? Bueno, pero no se lo dejo tan fácil —finalizó triunfante, aunque a los ojos de su amigo era un estúpido—. Además, seguro que a Shaka le dice lo mismo, que lo ama y todo ese discurso.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Seiya por hacer de cuenta que todo había terminado, con sus palabras dejaba muy evidenciado que no era así, las actitudes hablaban por su cuenta. Por lo visto no sería tan fácil para Shun, quien sentía que no era nadie a comparación de la presencia fantasmal, pero siempre presente de su hermano.

Por eso, cada vez que Ikki iba a la casa, con la excusa —sí, era tan solo una excusa porque era evidente que solo iba por Seiya y no por su hermano—, Andrómeda sentía que su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

Se percataba de las miradas y de los roces que se dedicaban, dejando en claro que entre ellos no habían finalizado la pasión o el afecto, o lo que fuera. Eso creía él, sin embargo una tarde bastante soleada, mientras estaban sentados en los sillones, la típica charla sobre Ikki dio comienzo. Aunque Shun la recordaría por siempre por lo especial que fue.

—¿Y ahora qué te dijo?  
—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, que me ama y lo peor de todo es que es cierto, aunque su manera de amar sea distinta, y yo no quiera eso para mí, aparentemente quería castigarme y por eso se fue con Shaka, pero descubrió que no es feliz con él.

Eso Andrómeda lo había notado sin esfuerzo y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, le dolía ver que el Phoenix no era feliz. Y sí, no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor, aunque pensaba que él se lo había buscado.

—Pero ¿qué te dijo?  
—Se puso a llorar. —Ambos se guardaron el asombro, Ikki tenía un doctorado en lágrimas de cocodrilo—. Me dijo que no es feliz. Me confesó eso. Que se dio cuenta de que con Shaka mucho no iba a durar, que no era lo mismo. Que él no lo espera a la noche con un té cuando llega de trabajar. —Seiya sonrió recordando los momentos vividos con su, ahora, ex pareja—. Que la convivencia con Virgo no es fácil y que, además, me desea a mí. Y eso me lo demostró ayer cuando vino aquí a la tarde.  
—¿A la tarde? —Se quedó pensativo— Pero si él sabía que yo no iba a estar —murmuró atónito de una forma muy inocente.  
—Justamente por eso, Shun. Sabía que tú no estabas y vino a por lo que siempre viene —arqueó las cejas con picardía y Shun sintió desfallecer en su interior; estaba ante una nueva venganza hacia Shaka. Sin embargo Seiya lo tranquilizó al seguir hablando—. Él esperaba a que yo me abriera de piernas, pero no lo dejé. —El Pegasus hizo una breve pausa—. Me abrazó con esas intenciones. Yo lo noté porque estaba "duro". —A decir verdad Ikki siempre lo abrazaba cuando tenía oportunidad y Seiya, al ver que no había nada de malo en esa actitud, se lo permitía—. Fue raro, pero por primera vez no lo deseé. Antes, cuando él me abrazaba, tenía que armarme de valor para no sucumbir; pero ayer, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de acostarme con él. —Seiya se percató de gesto ensombrecido y desconsolado que tenía su amigo en el rostro—. En ese momento me di cuenta de muchas cosas…  
—¿De qué cosas? —preguntó como pudo, como la voz se lo permitió, haciendo un esfuerzo para no doblegarse ante la idea de que Seiya nunca sería suyo de la manera en la que quería y esperaba.  
—De que no lo necesito. Y se lo dije... que se vaya con su rubio, esos dos sí que hacen buena pareja. Si quiere se lo regalo con moño y todo. Que lo haga sufrir a él, todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mí.  
—Me imagino la cara que puso. —Shun se sentía un poco conforme con la actitud de su amigo.

Al final el más inteligente de los dos había sido él, porque mientras Seiya estaba ahí, Shaka seguía al lado de una persona que buscaría un tercero y un cuarto, porque era claro que para Ikki todo pasaba por sus más bajos instintos.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo Seiya de la nada y sorprendiéndolo.  
—¿Por qué me voy a enojar? —preguntó Andrómeda asombrado y curioso.  
—Porque no fue lo único que le dije. Y digamos que se enojó un poco.  
—¿Pero qué le has dicho, Seiya? —preguntó temiendo lo peor—. No le habrás dicho que nos acostamos...  
—No precisamente eso. —El Pegasus tenía una cara muy graciosa, como temiendo al enojo de su amigo, pero enseguida sonrió al ver como Shun abría grande los ojos.  
—Vamos, Seiya… dime, no me enojaré.  
—Le dije que no quería saber nada de él, que me había demostrado la clase de persona que es. Tu hermano se enojó y comenzó a decirme que por mis actitudes iba a quedarme solo, como siempre me dice. Y yo le dije que sus palabras ya no me causaban efecto, pues no me quedaría solo porque tenía a alguien al lado mío...  
—Bueno, pero mi hermano no va a enojarse conmigo. —Shun comprendió lo que quería decirle—. Creerá que es por amistad, lo cual es lógico.  
—No solo eso. Le dije que no vuelva más por mí, que yo no quería saber nada, que no me amaba como él profesaba, que no sabía lo que era amar y que yo tampoco lo supe hasta... hasta que te conocí como persona a ti, que me demostraste que no estaba solo. Y se enojó porque cree que tú me llenaste la cabeza, pero le dije que no era así, que tú me habías abierto los ojos. —Seiya hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, Shun tenía derecho a enojarse— Lo siento, pero me salió del alma, necesité decirle todo eso.  
—Bueno, pero él pensará que lo dijiste solo para molestarlo, justamente. No creo que se enoje conmigo y si lo hace, soy su hermanito... me lo perdonará, así como yo siempre le perdono todo.  
—Yo no lo creo. Porque lo último que le dije era que estaba contigo y que contigo me quedaría. Que aprendiera ahora él a ser cuñado... porque te amo.  
—Seiya… —murmuró Shun desconcertado.

El Pegasus se arrimó para besarlo en los labios, tratando de aplacarlo un poco, creyendo que se pondría furioso. En ese instante Shun pensó que si su hermano se enojaba por eso, valía la pena.

—Y no se lo dije solo para molestarlo, pues ya no me interesa si algo le molesta o no. —Había comprendido ese concepto—. Lo dije porque así lo siento.

Shun sonrió al sentir por primera vez que le correspondía por entero y sin más vueltas; por lo visto el Pegasus por fin había comprendido que al lado de Andrómeda la vida no sería tan dolorosa. Después arreglaría la relación con su hermano.

Miró a Seiya a los ojos descubriendo en ellos felicidad por sentirse amado y respetado. Y de nuevo esa mueca mágica en los labios del Pegasus, esa sonrisa que Shun amaba y en la que sentía perderse.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
